Billy Yank
by Soldier78
Summary: Civil War: a war between factions in the same country. Billy Yank: A Union soldier during the American Civil War. Aang: Billy Yank. Very high T for swears, violence, gore....Kataang!
1. The Soldier

Billy Yank

Ch.1: The Soldier

The cold rain pattered against the tired and ragged men. I slowly trudged my feet, my rifle leaned on my shoulder as the water dripped off my hat. The water soaked my clothes and my body. My sight was very weak, considering the water running down the base of my hat and onto the visor, sending the water to roll down each side of the visor.

It was another day.

My boots sank in the mud as I took each step. The water gathered in small ditches splashed unto my pant legs as I just walked through.

I was tired and hungry. My eyes were getting heavy as I closed my eyelids to try and forced them open. My stomach growled every five minutes. My bayonet clanked against my thigh. The men around were in the same shape as me. I heard the steady thumping of the horse's hooves and a few gun shots here and there from skirmishes around us about a mile or so off. I heard a few mumbles and mutters, maybe even some cursing.

I continued to walk. This march had been going on for at least two weeks, I was beginning to wonder that where we were headed wasn't real or we were just plain lost. I heard the soft murmurs of the officials.

At first I thought being part of a glorious army was going to help put honor to my name, however I am nowhere near a fight or anything to help clear my name.

"Halt!" came the gruff voice of my officer. We all stopped as we looked up, he stood on his horse, sitting straight with pride. "We will camp here and continue on in the morning, you are relieved"

We set up parts of camp, the rain was never ending. I tried to find a good tree to use as shelter. The fires were hard to keep going in the downpour, however it was beginning to light up a bit. I leaned my back against the tree and sighed.

"Hard day huh?" came a voice. I looked up and saw Kuzon. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey Kuzon" I greeted.

"You alright lad?" he asked me. Kuzon was a man of twenty, about four years older than I was. He was a man from my hometown and we were the great of friends. I nodded as I took off my soaked hat. "Heard Bobby Lee gots his men towards the capital"

I gave a slight sound of agreement.

"I heard where headed up to some town called Sharpsburg" Kuzon told me as he looked across our little encampment. "We may see some action"

"If we ever get anywhere" I said.

"Damn right" Kuzon agreed. "I'm ready to make 'em Rebs run"

"I just want this war to be over with" I said.

"You here that if we get a major victory, Honest Abe will create a proclamation on freeing the Slaves?" Kuzon asked.

"I've heard some things about that" I said.

"McClellan ought to kick it up," Kuzon said. "We need to strike those Johnny Rebs hard"

I nodded in agreement.

"I've also heard this war may be over by Christmas" Kuzon said. "Those Rebs can't win against us"

'You never know' I thought. 'They defeated us at Ft. Sumter and Bull Run'

I let sleep take me prisoner as I began dreaming off home. My dreams carried on until they were interrupted by a loud blowing of a horn. My eyes shot open as I saw my surroundings. Kuzon dosed off on the ground, sleeping on his back. I noticed my hat was in my lap as I was still against the tree. The rain seemed to stop only leaving the puddles and the mud.

I kept hearing the bugle ring off in the field. The notes echoed in the trees and further into the forest. I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eye. I saw Kuzon still sleeping, I grinned a bit. How could he sleep through a loud noise like that?

I shook him a bit and he woke up with a start.

"Wh-What?" he asked confused.

"Time to go" I said. He growled and grumbled along the lines of 'damn', 'bugler' and 'kill'. I got up on my own two feet and stretched my arms before picking my hat and sliding it on my head. I snatched my rifle that was leaned against the oak tree. I slowly walked over to my pack that was a few feet away. I slung it over my back and walked away from the tree, Kuzon slowly following.

We ate some breakfast, which was the ordinary stale hardtack crackers that were filled with worms and some month old coffee. I sat on a stump from a fallen tree as I heard the clanking of tin cups and canteens around me.

"So looks like Reb Bait woke up," said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Jet making my way. Jet never really liked me, he thinks I'm just a worthless piece of trash and he thinks I can't fight in the war because of my age and physical appearance.

"Leave him alone Jet" Kuzon said as he ate next to me.

"You hear we might be joining the rest of our regiment up north?" Jet asked as he took a seat across from us.

"We were just talking about that last night" I said.

"We finally will be seeing some action," Jet said as he leaned back on his chair. "About time"

Jet had shaggy black hair with brown eyes, he had a good looking face that could bring in girls and have them fawn over him.

Sergeant walked up to us.

"Hello boys," he greeted. We stood up and gave him a salute. "As you were"

We nodded as we relaxed a bit.

"Lt. James wants to depart in ten minutes," Sergeant said. "I want you boys to meet the rest of the company in that time"

We nodded. Sergeant walked away up towards Lt. James.

"Sergeant seemed to be in a good mood today" Kuzon said. I watched Sergeant walk up to Corporal Stevens, they were just conversing.

I got up after about five minutes to get myself prepared for another long day of marching. I slung my ammunition pouch over my shoulder, resting the strap on my right shoulder as the pouch sat at my left hip. I could the faint sounds of gunfire east of here about three miles away. I slid my canteen on my body and then picked up the rest of my pack that contained my bedroll, some tent parts I shared with my tentmates and some other useful things. The Bugler rang again with a different song as we soon rejoined each other in lines of five, six to each line. The drummerboys were in front of us as well as the flag carrier. Lt. James rode up to the front and examined us.

"Men," he said. He pointed to the road upwards. "Today will be a long march. Colonel Burke is waiting for us up that road to Sharpsburg. We must get there in good time before General Lee reaches there first"

We nodded in understanding.

"You are the strongest men in all of the Union Army," he said. "We can handle this march"

We nodded again. Lt. James jerked his reins a bit, having his horse about to turn. The signal went up and the drummer boys rolled their sticks against the hides as we began to march. We marched in time to the beat as we prepared for a new day.

To be continued.


	2. The Night Before

Billy Yank

Ch.2: The Night Before

We marched on and on for three days straight, we took very little rest and the most we've stopped was for four hours of rest before continuing. We haven't been caught in enemy cross-fire much to our pleasing. We continued to march against the dirt road, passing many southern towns as well as northern.

We were at a southern town, I had no clue what the name of it was but I remember the yells, insults and even some food that was thrown at us for being the enemy.

"You Yanks are monsters!"

"Billy Yanks ain't nothin' but hogs and pigs"

"You Yanks have killed my husband and son"

That last one struck me hard as I looked around at the town. People gave us deathly stares and glares as we continued to march. I saw the Confederate flag hanging off a balcony of a fairly big house, maybe the biggest of the land.

"You Yanks go back to Washington!"

"Ole' Bobby Lee will make you damned Yankees run back to Washin'ton!"

I juts tried to ignore the insults as Jet threw some back at the townspeople.

"You Johnny Rebs ain't gonna win this war!"

Kuzon tried to calm him down but Jet kept 'em coming. I just looked down at the ground, feeling a stuck of guilt against my heart. We left that town in matter of minutes, but it felt as if it was hours and so we continued our long march.

It felt like forever but we marched up a hill and saw the town of Sharpsburg. I looked around as we were at the outskirts.

"Finally" I breathed. Fences were lined up against the road, the wooden fences that had been spaced out by two posts sticking vertically on the ground and two attached horizontally. It winded down the road. Lt. James rode in front of us as he called a halt. It was near night.

"We're here boys," he said. "We'll be walking only a little further. We should be at the Union Encampment soon. Just a few more steps boys"

We followed him as we picked up our speed of marching a bit faster. I looked around ath te beautiful scenery, to bad this was going to be a battlefield very soon.

We arrived at the large union camp in about ten minutes were Lt. James met up with the officers in matter of minutes. We began to unpack all of our equipment as Kuzon, Jet and I found a good place.

Kuzon, Jet and I were tent mates much to my dismay about Jet. I didn't dislike him totally, I mean he's been through a lot to make him insecure I think. Kuzon has been through a lot too, his father and his brother were killed at Bull Run and his mother died of illness about four months after. He was an orphan boy, however he lived out on the streets with a small knife and some ragged clothing. I helped set up the tent as Kuzon and Jet held up the cloth as I hammered in the stakes.

That night, the night was clear, the stars were out and there were many men the same as us, gathered around fires, singing, talking, playing, gambling, joking and laughing as they know this could be their last night alive. Instead of spending my night around the fire, I was on a hill that over looked the encampment. I just sat there as I looked at the bright luminous lighting of the fires and I could hear the laughter ringing in my ears.

"Everything alright?" came a voice. I quickly looked up and immediately got up on my feet. I saluted.

"Sergeant Roku" I said as I saluted.

"As you were" he said. I nodded as I lowered my hand. I looked back at the camp. "However I expect an answer?"

I looked at him.

"Everything alright?" he repeated.

"I guess," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're worried about tomorrow aren't you young one" he said. I dropped my hand to my side.

"I don't know if I can fight tomorrow" I said.

"Son, what regiment are you in?" he asked me.

"63rd New York" I answered.

"You can fight," he said. "You are part of one the strongest regiments in the Union Ranks"

"But sir," I said. "I'm only a boy"

"I've seen you work your hardest when it comes to the drills and orders Private." He said. "I'm sure you can handle a battle"

"I don't want to die yet" I said.

"Then why did you join?" he asked.

"Because I knew it was right" I answered.

"Did you ever think you would die?" he asked. I grinned, sheepishly as my face flushed in embarrassment. I glanced up at him.

"I guess I've had a few thoughts" I said.

"Aang," Roku said as he set a hand on my shoulder. "You are a strong young man, I know you will do great tomorrow"

"What if I mess up on a order and-'

"You won't" Roku said. "And don't worry, you are not the only one scared"

"You're scared too?" I asked. He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you afraid of? You don't seem to be afraid of anything"

"I'm afraid of the same things you are afraid of" Roku said. "I'm worried Lt. James will give me an order and I will have failure to give out that order, or whatever order I give it can be stopped. But I know that I have to try and that I will try my hardest just like you should tomorrow"

I nodded.

"Thank you Sgt. Roku" I said as I began to lift my hand.

"Just call me Roku" Sgt. Roku said before he walked away. "Good night Private Aang"

He walked down the hill as I thought about what he said. I looked up at the stars that dotted the sky beautifully like a work of art.

"Please Lord," I said. "Help me do great tomorrow"

I soon headed to my own tent to turn in for the night. Worries seemed to be washed away with a good night of rest as I fell asleep to the quiet hums and quiet breathing and snoring of my fellow comrades.

To be continued.


	3. The Bloody Day

Billy Yank

Ch.3: The Bloody Day

That next morning, I woke up to the buglers sounding in sync with one another. I was the first to be up as I slowly walked over to a fire that burned out smoke. There were no sparks or flames but it was just the smoke. I scratched my back as I yawned. Others soldiers followed in suit.

I sat in a chair as I began to munch on my rations. I drank the stale coffee as I forced it down my throat, knowing I needed as much liquids and food as I needed.

I got myself prepared for the fight, I added on my pouch and filled my canteen to the brim at the river not far off of the camp. I loaded my rifle and sharpened my bayonet. I slid on my hat and saw Kuzon and Jet walk up to me.

"A mighty fine day for a fight" Jet said. Jet looked at me. "Ain't it Reb Bait?"

"Stop callin' him Reb Bait" Kuzon fought.

"He ain't like me Kuzon," Jet mocked. "He's too young to be fightin', he's like the Reb's bait, that's why I call him Reb Bait"

"Hold your tongue Private" Roku said as he walked up to us. Jet tensed up and saluted to him.

"Y-Yes sir" he stuttered. Roku looked at me and Kuzon.

"You boys get a good night's sleep?" he asked us.

"Yes sir" we replied.

"We're ready to face the Rebs today" Kuzon boasted.

"Good to hear" Roku said before he walked off again.

"Sergeant seems to like you Aang" Kuzon said. I looked at him. "I saw you two talkin' last night up the hill"

I shrugged.

"He's just friendly to me that's all" I said.

"Not to me" Jet grumbled.

In about twenty minutes, we joined up with the rest of our company that joined up with the rest of the battalion led by Captain O'Neill. I looked at the men, hundreds of us ready to fight, ready to die. I stood there, rifle leaned against my shoulder as two horses rode forward, Captain O'Neill and another Lt. I didn't not know.

We started off in matter of time, we marched to the loud bangs and loud wind of the rifles. The wind blew at our faces as the sun beat down upon as . I heard the sound of the flag waving violently as I heard my feet thumping the ground.

A loud bang was heard, followed by something hurling towards the ground at fast pace. The object was indeed a shell. It left a crater about tow lines in front of me as men around it. We have entered battle.

"Come on lads!" Captain shouted as he swung his sword. We followed him as we ran into battle. Our rifles were taken grasp by both our hands as we quickly ran to join up with the rest of the brigade and regiment. We formed the left flank of the army and prepared to fire as we entered the scary scene of battle. "Ready!"

I aimed my rifle at the firing Rebs in front of me.

"Aim!"

I held the rifle close enough for my eyes to graze off of the top of the gun, I slid my hand at the trigger. I felt the little lever and I rested the crook of my finger around it.

"FIRE!"

I yanked at the trigger, sending a loud bang ringing in my ears and a puff of smoke after a large spark of fire. The impact of the shot, made me jump a bit. The rest of the men had fired at the same time as I had. I looked at the falling men before me. I lowered my rifle and sat the rear of it on the ground as I quickly loaded. I tore my small package of ammunition as I slid the bullet down the shaft and then poured in the powder. I quickly withdrew the ramrod and smashed it down the barrel. I pumped my arm with the rod until I could feel the bullet at the end ofh te muzzle. I quickly slid the rod out of the rifle and slipped it back into its holding position. I aimed again and waited for the call.

"FIRE!"

I fired again, this time knowing the aftermath of the shot. My hand was shaking rapidly as I quickly loaded.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

The guns went off dozens by dozens. I felt the heat arise as the Rebs fired back at us while walking towards us. Cannons boomed off in the distance, shaking the ground and sending men flying in the air and then landing in their final resting places.

I fired my gun and then loaded. Fired, then reloaded. My mind raced and my heart beat faster as my hand quivered. I bit my lip when I saw the Rebs getting closer. Men around me fell as the Rebs began to give their roar of pride.

"Fix bayonets!"

It was the shout of Colonel Burke. I quickly found my bayonet attached to my waist as I withdrew it out the sheath. I twisted it onto the muzzle as I tightened it.

"CHARGE!"

We all jumped over the wall as we quickened our pace and collided with the army. Shots went off as we fought.

I swung my rifle around to hit men with the end of the gun and then finished them off with a quick stab in the heart or stomach with my bayonet. I felt so awful doing this but this was for my country. I felt something hit me in the gut and then something slammed into my face. I flew to the ground as I saw a Reb holding his rifle upside down high in the air ready to hit me. My eyes widened as I quickly moved my hand to the front of my face as an impulse. He swung at me as I rolled onto my stomach, near the feet of other fighters.

The rifle never made contact with me as I got up, receiving my own rifle again. I swung my rifle at the man and stabbed him. He fell to the ground as I withdrew the blade from his chest. I saw the red paint stain my steel blade as I continued onwards to my next fighter.

I fought as hard as I could as I slowly felt my strength weaken by each fight I was engaged in. I had escaped death many times but only barely, usually I ended up with a scrap, cut or graze from anything. I was engaged in a deadly combat as we fought hard.

I swung my rifle around as the man ducked the blow and smashed his rear against my face, bruising my nose. I fell to the ground as the man held me at gunpoint, his bayonet pointed at my throat.

"Surrender Yank!"

I breathed heavily as I tried to get the strength to take him on again. My eyes were closing as I knew my end was near.

"NO!!!!!"

That was the last thing I heard as I closed my eyes slipping into a world of unconsciousness.

To be continued.


	4. The Angel

Billy Yank

Ch.4: The Angel

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he's just a bit injured"

I heard voices whisper around me as I slowly opened my eyes. I felt an arm wrapped around me as I felt something cool against my forehead. I felt my vision become clearer as I coughed a bit.

"He's awake"

I saw a girl staring at me with deep blue eyes, as deep as the ocean. She had tan skin that seemed kissed by the sun and she had dark chocolate brown hair that went down passed her shoulders, near her mid-back. She smiled sweetly at me. I groaned weakly as I felt no energy left in my body, all I felt was pain.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Sh…" the girl cooed. "You'll be okay"

She bumped a place where pain hit my body.

"Ah"

I dropped my shoulders as I allowed her to tend to my wounds.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know," the girl replied. "I found you in the battlefield after the battle was over"

"Who won?" was all I asked.

"The Union Army did" Katara told me.

"We won," I cooed. Thank God. "We won"

"You seem a little young to be fighting" she said as she dabbed my forehead with a rag.

"I'm 16" I replied. "I'm old enough to fight"

I tensed up at another surge of pain and then relaxed again once it was over.

"And die" I finished.

"Katara is he awake?" came another voice, this time an old lady. A boy walked up to her side.

"Yeah" the girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked, more or less disrespectfully.

"I'm Katara," the girl said. She pointed to the boy. "That's my brother Sokka and my grandma"

I nodded.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Private A-Aang Hamilton," I stuttered as another wave of pain crashed on me.

"You must have been through a lot" the grandmother said. I had garnered enough strength to sit up. I felt a cast around my arm and felt something wrapped around my head. I groaned slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At our home" Katara said, "When we found you in the battlefield, we saw you move a little bit and we had to get you away from that place"

"Thank you" I said weakly, managing to give a smile. But that smile slowly faded as I remembered my fallen comrades. "Where's my company?"

"They must have left without you" Sokka said.

"No" I whispered. "No!"

"Sir relax" Katara said. "This isn't helping your wounds at all"

"I need to find my comrades" I said. "I need to find the 63rd"

"Not today" Katara said. "Don't worry, you'll be with them again soon"

"He's still too young to fight" Sokka said. "Look at him, I bet he's more injured than most of his friends"

"Sokka!" Katara snapped, glaring at her brother. She turned to face me as I smiled. "My brother is just jealous that you got to fight and not him"

"Why can't he fight?" I asked.

"Their father is out in the war," the Grandma said. "He needs to stay back and watch the farm"

"You live on a farm?" I asked. She nodded. "I used to live on one"

"Where are you from?" the grandma, who asked me to call her Gran-Gran, asked.

"I'm from Sherrill, New York" I replied.

"That far huh?" Sokka asked. I nodded.

"I need to find the 63rd" I said. "Col. Burke needs me"

I was about to get up but Katara stopped me again.

"Sir please," she begged, she sure did try her hardest not to say my name. "You need to stay and relax a few days, you're pretty injured"

"I'm a soldier," I said. "I need to find my boys"

"No," she said. "You'll find them another day, please just relax"

I lied back down, as I relaxed my bandaged arm.

"Get some rest" she told me. "You were hurt pretty bad"

I nodded.

"Thank you" I muttered before sleep overtook me.

To be continued.


	5. The Bloody Field

Billy Yank

Ch.5: The Bloody Field

In a day or two I was back up on my feet. Katara and Sokka showed me great hospitality and they were very helpful. They were becoming my greatest friends other than Kuzon and may be so, Jet. I was walking up to Katara and Sokka were eating breakfast. I took a seat. Gran-Gran came over to me with a plate of food.

"Hey," Katara greeted as the food was set down in front of me.

"Mornin'" I greeted.

"How are you feeling Sir?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I said. "And please don't call me 'sir', just Aang is fine"

"Aang" she said, saying my name.

There were a few minutes of silence as I dug into my breakfast, I ate as polite as I could even though I was hungry as a hog. I set my fork down at the plate and looked up. "I'm going to see the field"

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm going to visit the battlefield, were I fought" I said.

"Aang," Katara said. "I don't think that's a good idea"

"I need to see it" I said, sternly.

"Aang," Sokka said. "What is out there is not what-"

"I fought on the damned field and I need to see it" I spoke up, my voice rising higher. Silence filled the room. I got up and walked over to my small little bundle of my remaining belongings. I picked up my ammunition pouch and slid it over my head, I grabbed my cap and finally grabbed my rifle. I headed out the door, but I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around and saw Katara.

"Are you sure you want to go out there?" she asked. I looked down at her hand around my wrist and then back up at her, I gave her a stern look and a nod.

"A soldier that lives and won, must see the aftermath that he contributed" I said before I walked out of the house. I heard Sokka say something as the door closed.

"He's a stubborn soldier"

I walked down the road and out to the familiar land. I walked up the hill, carrying my rifle by my side. I looked at the grass as I finally reached the top. My eyes widened as I saw the ground before me.

Dead bodies of horses and men laid about in the field, cannons were broken and the remains rested on the field, small craters next to large craters were dug into the earth by the shell fired and there was piles of rocks and dirt around the area. Many belongings were scattered among the brave men that fell that bloody day.

I finally managed to walk down the hill, out to the battlefield. I kept a bit of alarm in case of any sign of Rebels. I looked at the dead men, I found some of my own. I looked with horror. I stopped when I saw a very familiar face.

"No"

I dropped onto my knees as I set my rifle down. I was at his side and I looked at his blank face.

"Kuzon no" I whispered. His eyes were closed and his face was pale as snow, his black hair was stuck to his forehead and his hand was covering his stomach. I saw blood staining his hand. I cried into my hands as I cried for the falling of my best friend and I cried for myself. I lifted my face out of my hands and looked to the sky. "WHY?!!!!"

My cry of anger echoed through the trees and probably could have been heard by any Rebs camped nearby. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked around. I saw Katara kneeling right beside me. I was so angry and horrified, I didn't allow myself to feel embarrassed that she saw me, a soldier who fought on this same battlefield, cry. She pulled me into a tight embrace, holding me close as I cried. I didn't care how she got here or how she found me, I just wanted comfort. She soothed me with her calming voice.

"He was my best friend," I whispered in a hoarse whisper. "He was all I had left of a family"

"Aang," she cooed. "Don't worry, he died for his country."

I looked at the position Kuzon was in and then at a Reb near by, I recognized the Reb's face, he was the one who knocked me out on that bloody day and the last word I heard before I was knocked unconscious must have been Kuzon.

"He died," I said. "He died to save me"

She continued to calm me down.

"You aren't alone," she said. "You aren't alone"

"Yes I am," I cried. "My regiment is gone, my company, my friends"

"You have Sokka and me" Katara said. I looked at her, she gave me a small smile. I saw Sokka walking up to us.

"You aren't alone Soldier" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be here"

I looked down and then at Kuzon's body as Katara's arm was around my shoulder. I then looked at the trees in front of me and in front of the road.

"I'm going to find the 63rd" I said as I got up. I picked up my rifle and slipped on my hat. Katara got up. "Don't try to stop me, I need to find my men"

"We'll go with you" Sokka claimed. I turned to look at him.

"No" I said, sternly.

"Aang you are not alone," Katara said.

"Its too dangerous" I said.

"You're 16!" Sokka fought. "It's too dangerous for you and plus you're injured"

"Won't you want to stay home?" I asked. "You gotta family here too"

"We're going with you" Katara stated.

"Plus, I don't want you to have all the fun" Sokka said, he winked. I nodded as I looked back at my fallen soldier. I knelt down to Kuzon. I put my hand on his pale, boney hand.

"Don't worry buddy" I said. "I'll make them Rebs run in your name"

AS an illusion, I swore I could see him smile a bit, but his face was still expressionless. I sighed as I got up, picking up my rifle on the way. We walked away as I turned my head once last time to see the awful and horrific scene, I looked back and walked with Katara and Sokka back to the house.

To be continued.


	6. The Farewell

Billy Yank

Ch.6: The Farewell

As we walked back to the house, I heard a neigh. I turned and saw a familiar horse running to us. It was Lt. James's horse!

I caught the horse's reins as it went into a state of panic.

"Relax boy," I said as he squirmed in my grasp. I only tugged the reins harder. "Where's Lt. James?"

The horse neighed again as saw something on his back. I looked at it. It was a red splotch. I touched it but the horse didn't neigh in pain or anything, the blood must have belonged to Lt. James.

"Oh no" I said. The horse neighed in agreement.

"Aang is everything alright?" Katara asked as she walked up to us. She pointed to the horse. "Who is this?"

"This is my commanding officer's horse," I said. "Apparently, he must have been shot"

"What is its name?" Katara asked. I looked at the horse.

"I recalled his name was Appa" I said. "After a Dutch philosopher or something along the lines of that"

Katara smiled.

"I can't leave him here" I said as I looked at the horse.

"Well take him with us" Katara said. "We have another horse"

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll ride with Sokka." She said, she looked down blushing madly.

"Come on you two!" Sokka shouted. We looked away and began following Katara's brother back to their home. I tied Appa to a post outside of the home and walked inside. Gran-Gran saw upon our arrival. Sokka and Katara stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Gran-Gran asked.

"Aang wishes to rejoin his company," Katara began. "And we're going to help him"

There were a few moments of silence as their grandmother studied their faces, knowing they were serious and this was no joking matter. I stepped up.

"My boys need me ma'am" I said. "And I need your grandchildren to help me find them. My friend is long gone and I have no one except these two"

"I understand Private" Gran-Gran said as she got up and slowly made her way to me. She put a wrinkled hand on my shoulder, her hand was soft as I looked at her. "Watch over them for me"

I nodded as she smiled.

"Yes ma'am" I said, as if I received an order, which I guess this was an order. She made her way to her grandchildren.

"You two be careful" she said. "We are in a middle of a war and I don't want you to be casualties"

We nodded.

"You two get packed" Gran-Gran commanded. "You have a long journey ahead of you"

The kids nodded before running to their room. Gran-Gran came up to me.

"You will watch over them will you?" she asked.

"Ma'am," I said. "I will do all I can that your children will be safe."

"I understand what you are feeling Private Hamilton" she said. "And I do believe it is right to rejoin your men and regain your honor"

I nodded.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your friend" she said.

"Ma'am, that is war" I said. "War is hell"

"Be careful" she said. "You are still too young to be a soldier, I really don't think you should be a casualty"

"I'll try my best not too" I assured her. She smiled.

"You are a nice young boy" she said. "At least that's what my granddaughter tells me"

I blushed a bit.

"Your granddaughter is very nice" I said. "I've never met anyone like her"

"I've seen many boys in our little town, who went off and joined the war just so they could impress the women in this town." Gran-Gran said. "A few of them left just for Katara, many boys her age in this town flirted with her and even asked her hand in marriage."

"She's still far off from that I bet" I said.

"She is," she replied. "They only like her because of her looks or because of how she cooks. They are looking for a woman to have the ability to carry their sons and take care of them while they go off and fight"

"That doesn't sound right" I said.

"Do you have someone?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I ran away, so I more focused on my destination"

"You ran away?"she asked me.

"My friend Kuzon and I" I said. "We ran away to join the military"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because boys back at him believed us to be to 'lanky' and too 'weak' to be soldiers and we also wanted to help abolish slavery." I said.

"Well you two were certainly brave," Gran-Gran said. I nodded.

"It was Kuzon's idea for the most part," I said. "I was just lucky I came along"

She smiled as Katara and Sokka came out. Katara and Sokka combined their belongings and they each grabbed a bedroll. Sokka went out to saddle up his horse and Katara was saying her farewell to her grandmother. Katara seemed filled with tears as she hugged her.

I felt a tear come to my own eye and I quickly wiped it away, it made me think of the guiltiness of me running away just to join the army. Katara looked at me. I gave her a smile. Sokka came back in and did the same thing, only he didn't cry.

"You three, be careful," she said. We nodded as we turned and walked out of the house.

I tied Katara's bedroll to Appa's back, attaching it to the saddle. The saddle was pretty large enough for two to sit.

"So how's the transportation gonna work?" I asked.

"I want to ride alone," Sokka said. Katara furrowed her eyes at him.

"Its okay Katara," I said. My face flushed a bit. "You can-You can ride with me"

"Are you sure?" she asked as she turned to face me.

"Its mighty fine" I said in my soldier's brawl. She smiled. Sokka climbed on the back of his horse after attaching his bedroll to his horse's saddle. I looked at Katara. "Come on now,"

I held out my hand as she grasped it, I helped her onto Appa. She settled herself down as I strapped my rifle to my back, the strap went from my right shoulder down to my left hip, complete opposite of my pouch that only had a few more rounds left inside.

I felt her hands wrapped around my waist, underneath the rear of my gun. The hold felt loose. I glanced over my shoulder.

"I think you ought to hold on tighter" I said. "You could fall off on a hold like that"

Her hold tightened around my boney stomach. I grasped the reins and looked at my new friend.

"You ready?" I asked the horse. He snorted. I chuckled slightly as I looked at Sokka.

"I reckon my company went south to chase the Rebs" I said. "I think we oughta start there"

Sokka nodded as I turned my horse around. I nudged the horse's sides and snapped my wrists gently with the reins.

"Ya!"

Appa broke into a gallop as Katara's hold only tightened. She was screeching slightly as she only held on tighter.

"Don't worry!" I said over the howling wind and the trampling of the horses' hooves. "You won't fall!"

Appa did a slight jump and Katara reacted by nearly crushing my groin. I chuckled as her face was buried into my shoulder.

We rode for about an hour when Appa started to only just walk against the ground. Katara loosened her arms as she looked at her brother. I glanced at my surroundings as soon as I noticed the sun beginning to set. We were probably in Reb Territory.

To be continued.


	7. The Long Journey

Billy Yank

Ch.7: The Long Journey

We had been gone from Sharpsburg for nearly three months as I kept my ears open for any sign of my men or even the Rebs. We have not had such an encounter but I figured that we're further south, in the Dixieland and probably stepping right into Rebel lines. We tried our best to avoid heading into towns, but when we needed food for Appa, we kept a low profile. I avoided wearing my blue cotton jacket and my union hat as I just looked like a normal southern boy in a farm shirt and some blue trousers along with big boots. I did carry my gun with me at all times though, when I walked to a stall that merchant would always tell me to be careful with that thing and say I could really hurt myself with it. What he doesn't know is that my gun killed many three months ago. It is the end of November as Katara told me.

We were camped near a clump of trees off the narrow road. Sokka was studying our map as Katara cooked some rabbit that Sokka caught. I sipped some coffee I still had hidden in my pouch. I still had my tin cup thank god. I examined the map across from Sokka.

"We're near the Virginia borderline" I said. "So we're defiantly passed the Mason-Dixie line."

"I heard something that some Union lines under II Corps are headed towards this river called the Rappahannock." Sokka said.

"That's my corps!" I said.

"So I guess we should head down there?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," I said. "There is a chance my company will be down there"

"Dinner is ready" Katara announced. We sat around the fire that night as we ate our share of meat. **(A/N** **Aang is not a vegetarian in this story).** We ate in silence as I looked around me full with caution.

"Will you relax?" Sokka asked.

"We're in Reb territory" I said as I looked at Sokka. "We might be near their lines, I'd bet we'll see a picket line very soon"

"Then why are we going this way?" Sokka asked. "If you know we-"

"Picket lines are spread all around in every area. There is no runnin' from a war without a run in with a picket line" I told him.

"You must really know war," Sokka said as he leaned back against a boulder.

"I've had my share" I said, shrugging taking it as a joke.

"Right," Sokka said as he reminded himself that I was a soldier. "Sorry"

"Its alright" I said. I set down my plate of food and looked at Katara.

"Thanks for cookin' it" I said. She smiled."Very good'

I could see her face heat up. Sokka soon turned in and slept on his bedroll as I curled up, resting my head against Appa's saddle. I closed my eyes.

I woke up to a load bang. My eyes shot open as I bolted up right. There was another bang.

"Shit" I cussed. I looked at Sokka and Katara who still slept. "Katara! Sokka! Get up!"

I heard the sound get closer.

"Oh damn" I said as I looked in that direction.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked with a yawn.

"Get up" I said as I looked at them. "I think the Rebs are comin'"

They looked at each other with alarm.

"Pack up," I ordered them. "Hurry"

To be continued.


	8. The Talk

Billy Yank

Ch.8: The Talk

Sokka and Katara were packing up as I quickly saddled up Appa. I strapped the hunk of leather to his back as I slipped the bridal on his face. I quickly reached for my rifle. I quickly loaded it. I bit open my package of the powder and bullet as I slipped the bullet into the muzzle, I quickly poured in the powder and them rammed the contents down with my ramrod. I pulled out the ramrod and slipped it in its holder underneath the barrel. I picked it up and cocked back the flint. I pointed my rifle at the road and saw three men dressed in gray.

"I knew it" I whispered. I quickly looked at Katara and Sokka.

"Come on," I said. I quickly ran to the road and aimed my gun at them.

"Looky here boys," cooed a man as they walked up to me. "Looks like we got ourselves a Billy Yank."

"Looks like you boys are Johnny Rebs" I said.

"Damn right" He said. "So tell me boy, what are you doin' with one of them toy guns?"

"It ain't no toy" I said. "I can show you"

"You ain't gonna shoot us" said another man. "You're just a boy"

"I killed many two weeks ago with this here gun" I said.

"Yeah right" the third man said in a sarcastic tone. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Yer in our lines Yankee" the first man spat. "I reckon you should get out before you get shot"

"There ain't no how you makin' me run" I said. "I'm only tryin' to find my boys"

"You were separated?" he asked.

"Damn right I was" I said.

"How far?" the second man asked.

"Sharpsburg," I said. "I was part of the front line"

The men's faces softened in the way of features.

"You actually went up to Sharpsburg?" the third one asked. I nodded.

"Nearly got myself killed that day, my lad Kuzon saved me" I said. "Bloody hell out there it was"

"I bet that's made up" the first man said. "Let's get him"

I lifted my gun as I aimed at them. I set my hand on the trigger as they made their way towards me. I pulled the trigger at the first man and he did a funny jump and landed on his back. The other two fired their guns at me. I quickly looked at Sokka and Katara.

"Git!" I shouted. "I'll hold 'em off!"

I quickly reloaded my gun as I aimed at the second one. He was coming up to me, reloading at the same time. I cocked back the flint and fired. I was quicker than him. Katara and Sokka escaped on the horses as I came face to face with the third man. He had a scar on his right eye, looked like a bayonet did him.

He just glared at me. I loaded my rifle again as I had my eye on him. I dropped the ramrod as I flustered to load my gun.

"Dammit" I muttered.

"I guess its just you and me Yank" the man said.

"You want me to shoot you?" I asked. "'Cause looks like you ain't got a gun"

The man stopped. He looked about Sokka's age.

"You've been through a lot haven't ya Yank" he said.

"I say the same to you Reb" I said.

"Got this wound at Bull Run" the man said. "From my own father"

"How'd that come to be?" I asked.

"I'm under his command as a Sergeant and he was disappointed at the ground I lost." The man said. "Luckily my boys regained our ground. He got so angry that he whipped me with his sword."

I stopped and looked at him.

"You got an awful father" I said.

"Yeah" he said. He just looked at me. "I'll let you run off Yank, just remember we're down that road. You go down that road you can come face to face with 15,000 guns pointed straight at ya"

I lowered my gun and looked at him, I nodded.

"I'll see you in hell Billy Yank" the man said.

"See you in hell Johnny Reb" I replied as he walked away. I turned to the road as Katara and Sokka began to come back. I found it weird that they seemed to have the guts to come back. Katara rode up to me on Appa. I picked up my ramrod and slid it back into place.

"Let's get out of here" Katara said. I nodded as I climbed up on Appa. I took the reins from her. "You didn't seem to get an injury"

"Managed to kill two Rebs and make the other one reason with me" I said as I held the reins. "I reckon we should go east, we're damn near the Rebel lines, 15,000 guns at target"

Sokka nodded as we quickly rode up to an intersecting point at took the road east, parallel to the forest the three men came from. I couldn't help but feel bad that I killed two men without a second thought.

I was pretty amazed at the fact I took down to Rebs with only a gun and me. I must be a fast loader and a good shooter. I'm not gloating, it's just a bit unbelievable. I couldn't help but feel bad for that third man, his own father hurt him because his men and him lost some ground. I sighed as I looked up at the horizon. The sun was just coming up.

To be continued.


	9. The Fall

Billy Yank

Ch.9: The Fall

December came and is halfway gone, as Christmas was dawning and so was the New Year. Farewell to '62 and hello to '63. I could only hope this war would end in the next year.

No major battles have been heard, figuring it is the winter and not most battles take place in this time. Katara and I had gotten closer more than I have gotten closer to Sokka. There is something about Katara that makes my heart soar.

Every night, I sit at the fire and watch her sleep. I watch her breath in and out and just sleep peacefully. Every time she cooks and I clean out my rifle, I just can't help but to stare at her. She's beautiful but also very strong and caring which makes my heart only soar more. Was I falling in love?

Katara had gotten used to riding on a back of a horse, she still clung to me as tight as she could but she didn't screech in my ear, thank god, my ear would soon bleed if that kept happening. I haven't managed to get more ammunition for my gun so I managed to bluff my gun's appereance. I had only two rounds left and those I saved for when we were in very deep trouble.

We have had only two encounters with Reb picket lines, however I managed to escape with my friends on our horses. It has gotten tremendously colder as I only had my cotton jacket.

We took a week off of searching for my company. Only because we were tired and needed to rest. Every two weeks or so we took a few days off to recharge our energy.

"We should probably stop for the night" I noted, taking in at the darkness setting in. Sokka and Katara agreed. We found a nice place to camp, it was behind a hill. Sokka already got himself to sleep as Katara and I were sitting around the fire. She seemed to be cold as she had her father's jacket that she took before she left. I walked over to her and sat down besides her.

"You look cold" I said.

"You do too" she said. The howling wind bit my face. I chuckled slightly. We were up against each other practically, our arms were touching. I couldn't help but blush at the state that we were in. I gazed at the stars.

"The stars look beautiful tonight" Katara said. I looked at Katara.

'Yeah you, er, they are" I said as I quickly covered up what I was about say. She just looked at me as I faked a cough. She smiled. We were silent for a long while and when I turned my head, I saw her resting her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush at this position. I decided to give it a try and I set my arm around her shoulder, she groaned in happiness as she buried her face against my shoulder. I smiled as I rested my head on top of hers and fell to sleep.

Next thing I knew, I woke up to a hollering Sokka.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" he cried. My eyes shot open as did Katara's. We realized we fell asleep rather close and we practically jumped apart from each other.

"Sokka," Katara said. I tried my hardest to hide my blush. "We just fell asleep"

"Nothin' more" I said. "Must have dozed off as the night continued on"

Sokka eyed me carefully as I looked away.

"We better get ready to go" I said as I stood up. Sokka still looked suspicious of me but I shrugged it off and headed over to Appa. I fed him an apple and then placed the saddle on his back. I strapped it down and quickly took out of my pouch, the map. I stared at it.

"Looks like we're about 15 miles from the Rappahannock" I said. I folded the map up and looked at my friends. "About a day's worth of travel"

They nodded. I picked up my rifle and strapped it to my back. Sokka got himself prepared as Katara walked up to me.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"Not an issue" I said. I placed my hand and rubbed my neck. "Tell ya the truth, I haven't got that good of a sleep for quite some times"

She blushed as I felt my blood running up to my cheeks as well. We locked gazes for a moment until I heard Appa neigh. I placed my hand on the black horse.

"Don't worry boy," I said. "We'll get on your back"

"Are you guys ready?" Sokka asked.

"Aye," I replied.

"Let's go then" Katara said. Sokka climbed on his horse as I allowed Katara to get on first. I climbed on and she wrapped her arms around my waist as usual.

"If we head further south, we should reach the river by nightfall" I said. Sokka nodded. I nudged my horse's side. "Ya!"

Appa broke into a full gallop as Sokka followed. The bitter wind bit at my face as we rode on. I took a bit of alarm in about an hour into the ride as I looked around, eyeing the field. Appa slowed down to a trot.

"We could see some evidence of a Reb line soon" I said. "If my company is near the river"

Every mile we took, it was getting even more dangerous. The further south we go, the further south is the war. We entered a small forest. Appa was walking by this point, I put my hand on the rear of my rifle as a standard motion of caution. We continued to ride until four men appeared to us.

To be continued.


	10. The 63rd New York

Billy Yank

Ch.10: The 63rd New York

The four men pointed their rifles with attached bayonets at us. I studied them. A picket line no doubt. They seemed to be wearing the Union colors.

"Who are you?!" barked the leader, a sergeant that looked mighty familiar.

"You don't remember me Sergeant Roku?" I asked as I took off my cap.

"Aang?" the man asked, he lowered his gun. "No way"

The men lowered their guns as well as they just stared at me in shock.

"My god!" Roku exclaimed. I swung my leg over and jumped off Appa. Roku came up to me and extended his hand. I shook his hand. "We thought we lost you at Antietam"

I nodded.

"Almost did if it wasn't for my friends" I said as I turned my head to look at them.

"Wait till Jet hears about you," Roku said. "He's actually been missing you"

"Jet missed me?" I asked.

"He didn't the first few days, but he and I had a bit of a talk towards the end of October, about his insecurity and he admitted that he missed calling you "Reb Bait" Roku said.

"Sure doesn't sound like him" I said. Roku nodded.

"So who's your friends?" he asked. I turned and looked at my friends. I pointed to Katara.

"That's my friend Katara, and her brother, Sokka" I introduced. Roku shook both their hands. I looked at Roku.

"Well come along then," Roku said. "The boys ought to see you"

"My friends can come too right?" I asked.

"Sure is hell can" said one behind Roku. I grabbed Appa's reins and we walked towards the camp.

"We captured Fredericksburg," Roku told me. "A little town off of the Rappahannock River"

I looked at him.

"We have gotten news that Bobby Lee is headed this way to take it back," Roku continued. "We may see a bloody battle. You hear Lincoln relieved McClellan?"

"No," I said. "Who replaced him?"

"A man named Burnside" Roku answered. "Burnside has been leading this army with an iron fist"

"I've heard some things about Burnside" I said. Roku chuckled slightly.

"So Sergeant Roku," Sokka said as he walked up to us. "How long have you been occupying this town? Fredericksburg?"

"We just got down here a few days ago," Roku said. "The town was already captured at that point"

"Why did you decide to take this town?" Katara asked.

"It's a nice town that could help us build some bridges across the Rappahannock," Roku said as we were near the river. "Crossing the river will help us avoid a flanking attack against Stonewall Jackson's men. We need to get close the Reb's capitol, Richmond as quick as we can without getting in an engagement"

"Didn't we fight Jackson's men at Antietam?" I asked.

"Sure did," a man behind us replied in a gruff tone. "Hopefully we don't get to see him again"

"Jackson has many divisions under his command" Roku warned us. "I do fear we might see him soon"

We arrived at the camp in matter of minutes. I couldn't believe my eyes, I saw our regimental colors as well as our country's. I was back home.

"Lt. James was killed in action at Antietam," Roku said, sincerely. "Sergeant Ryan was left in charge"

"Why not you?" I asked as I looked at him. Roku chuckled slightly.

"What an old man like me?" he asked. "Lead a company, I do not think so"

"You're a brilliant sergeant, sir." I said. "I bet you could lead this old company"

He smiled.

"I've missed your optimism dearly Private Hamilton" Roku said. I smiled. Roku led me to three men gathered around a fire. They were talking daily news and daily rumors. Roku cleared his throat as I stood behind him. The three men got up and saluted.

"As you were" Roku said. I walked from behind him as one boy looked up from his tin cup full of coffee. He nearly dropped it at the sight of me.

"Aang?" he asked. I smiled. "Guys! It's Reb Bait!"

Jet came over to me as he pulled me into a brotherly embrace. He let go of me. The two other men came over, they were Private Bucklin and Corporal Hunters friends of Jet. Jet let go of me.

"We thought we lost you at Antietam" Jet said. "How'd you find us?"

"I met some friends and they decided to join me to find the 63rd" I said.

"Well it's a good time too," Jet said. "I saw you fight hard at Antietam, proves that your Reb Bait too. The Rebs kept coming at ya"

I smiled.

"So who's your friends?" he asked. Katara and Sokka walked up to us. Katara seemed to admire my friend.

"Jet, this is Katara and Sokka" I said. "They're residents of Sharpsburg"

Jet seemed to admire Katara's beauty.

"Well welcome to our regiment" Jet said as he looked at Katara, who bowed her head and looked away embarrassed. I felt myself frown a bit as Sokka came up to Jet.

"So Jet," Sokka said. "How long have you've been fighting?"

"Ever since the Summer of '61" Jet said. "Right before Reb Bait came along"

I smiled.

That night, Jet and I were around the fire with Bucklin and Hunters as I told about our journey. Jet seemed impressed when I told him the story of the three Rebs that came at us and how I killed off two and made the other one run. Jet asked Katara and Sokka, (mainly Katara) a lot of questions. I began to feel a bit of jealousy in my heart.

"So Reb Bait," Jet said to me. "Looks like we might have another brawl with the Rebs, you think you're ready to face 'em"

"Got to get me some rounds first" I said. "I'm fresh out"

"I'm sure General Meagher will give you some," Jet assured.

"So Jet," Katara asked. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Albany, New York" Jet said. That night, Jet and I caught up. We shared many laughs and many jokes. We joined along with the other men and sang a few tunes as the temperature continued to drop. Katara and Sokka were so interested in our lifestyle around the campfires. I began to consider Jet a brother, he seemed to actually open up to me and he was actually a really nice guy once you got to know him. He wasn't very gruff or insecure as he was the night before Antietam.

Roku managed to get me a tent, that I ended up sharing with Sokka and Katara. It was going to be our tent after we would leave this place.

I laid down on my bedroll as Katara was right in the middle of Sokka and I. She was going on and on about Jet, much to my dismay.

"He's so amazing," Katara said.

"He sure is a nice lad" I added. She smiled. "He was my tent mate before Antietam."

She nodded.

"Well good night" I said as I turned over, onto my side.

"Good night," Katara said as she blew out the candle. The tent was as dark as the night. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the noisy bugler. The notes rang out in my ears as I heard Katara and Sokka groan.

"Dammit," I cussed. Back to soldier life. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Katara looked at me. "It's the bugler call,"

I quickly slipped on my hat, pouch and grabbed my rifle and walked out of the tent. Jet ran up to me.

"Hey Reb Bait!" he called. He stopped right in front of me.

"Mornin' Jet" I greeted.

"You hear we're fightin' today?" Jet asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Rebs dug themselves in north from Fredericksburg, we're going to attack and take the ridge" Jet told me with enthusiasm.

'Great my first day back, and I'll already see hell' I thought.

"Well that sure is something" I said.

"Yep," Jet said. "We're also getting' more rounds distributed. About 50 rounds today"

I nodded.

"I'll see you at the front line Reb Bait" Jet said. I nodded as he ran off. Katara came out of the tent and watched Jet leave.

"What was that about?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Our position for the day" I said. "We're striking the Reb army"

Katara's eyes widened.

"Aang, you just got back" she said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said. "But soldiers never get breaks. So I better get myself ready"

"We'll go with you" Sokka said.

"No," I said as I looked at them. "This is a soldier's fight"

"Aang what if you die out there?" Sokka asked.

"This is why I joined!" I told them. "This is why I came back!"

Katara didn't say anything.

"This is something I need to do alone," I told them. I looked at Katara, who seemed to be crying. I put my hand underneath her chin. "Don't you worry, I'll be sure to return"

"Private Hamilton are you coming?!" came Roku's voice.

"I'm coming!" I shouted over my shoulder. He nodded as he walked away. I stared into Katara's eyes and she threw her arms around me, she hugged me so close and dearly as she sobbed into my shoulder. "You better get used to this, I'll be called off to battle a lot more while you're here"

"Please return Aang" she begged, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I will" I said. She let go as I made my way to the forward line.

To be continued.


	11. The Attack

Billy Yank

Ch.11: The Attack

I got into the lines of my regiment after getting 50 cartridges and a new bayonet. I stood next to Jet and next to Bucklin. My rifle was leaning on me with the rear to the ground and the muzzle leaning against my arm.

I looked to my right and saw Katara and Sokka watching us about to leave. I heard a shout.

"FORWARD!"

We lifted our guns to have the rear of the guns resting on top of our hands and leaning against our shoulders, having the barrel slightly above our heads.

"MARCH!"

The drums sounded as we marched off to the beat, the flags waved as we continued to look on. I snuck one more glance at my friends, who just stood there watching me walk away towards my fate. I turned my head, slightly looked upon the snowy ground and then up at the men in front of me. I marched in time to the beat as my mind began to swirl with possibilities of my fate. It came down to four options.

Killed, Live, Wounded or Captured.

I sighed as I heard a few mumbles in the lines. We continued to march. We marched through the town and then unto the battlefield. Heavy Reb artillery continued to rain down upon the men out in the field. We stopped and awaited General Hancock's command to go forward.

I kept my eyes on the scene before me, I saw the figures of men falling through the dense smoke that mixed with the air. My heart pounded as I knew my fate was too come soon.

"Are you alright Reb Bait?" Jet asked. I gulped and nodded. "Surely you're not afraid of no Reb"

"There's about 15,000 guns at the ridge" I said as I examined. "For all we know, this could be our last minutes"

"Don't worry lad," Bucklin said as he put a hand on my shoulder. The Brigadier General swung around our lines.

"Quiet in the ranks" he ordered and we stayed silent. I silently prayed in my head.

"God," I prayed. "Please let us survive this horrid battle, please be with Katara and Sokka and be with me as I go up that hill. Amen."

The ridge stood upon a fairly steep hill, we would have to march up that hill to flank the Confederate lines. I heard Hancock's voice.

"IRISH BRIGADE FORWARD!"

That was us.

The General drew his sword and lifted it high in the air.

"Irish brigade! Double-quick!"

We soon broke off into a run as we began to head towards the hill, we ran through the forest, across the creek and then began to charge up the hill. We tried our hardest to avoid the shell that blasted our lines and left huge gaps. I looked around me as I heard the whizzing of bullets and the last shouts of the men as they fell. They collapsed onto the ground, their rifle dropped. I squinted through the smoke, through my visor as I continued to run. The General stopped us.

"FIRE FORMATION!" he shouted as he swung his sword around. We stood there. "STEADY!"

I lifted my rifle, holding it at arm's length. I looked at my target, passed the barrel.

"AIM!"

I adjusted my aim slightly and slipped my hand on the cold lever.

"FIRE!"

My finger grasped the trigger and sent the bullet away. The Rebs fired back and the bullets slammed into our lines. We stood our ground and fired again. I felt something hit my arm and I quickly clutched it.

"OW!"

"AANG!" Jet shouted as I looked at my hand, blood. I was hit.

"FALL BACK!" the General shouted. I quickly turned around, my most vulnerable point to be hit. We ran and jumped over our fallen ones. "On the ground!"

We threw ourselves onto the ground, to help avoid cannon and gun fire. I reloaded my weapon as the bullets continuously hit our lines. Jet fired his gun and I followed. The cold ground and the hot smoke combined as we continued to fire.

"I say these Rebs are puttin' up one hell of a fight ain't they Reb Bait?!" Jet shouted over the fire. I didn't even want to answer him, I wanted to focus on my rifle. I finished ramming it when I heard a loud shout ring right in my ears. I saw Jet fall back to the ground as he stopped moving. My eyes widened. I quickly shook him.

"Jet" I said. "Don't be dead"

"Aang," his voice came.

"Thank god" I said.

"RETREAT!"

"No, No no!" I shouted. I quickly crouched down to grab him.

"What are you doing?!" Roku shouted.

"I'm not leaving him!" I shouted in return. Roku grasped me by the shoulders.

"Aang," Jet said in a hoarse voice. "Leave me here,"

I looked at Jet. His eyes told me to go,

"Go" he said as he put a bloody hand on my shoulder. I nodded. I got up. "Bye Reb Bait"

"Come on Aang!" he shouted at me, forcing a push on me. "RUN!"

I felt something whiz right passed me and I made a run for it. I ran with my rifle and put my hand to my hat as I tried to keep it on my head. I ran across the creek and stopped, allowing the rest of the men to run passed me. I turned back to the battlefield. I looked at my rifle and soon turned around to run with the brigade.

To be continued.


	12. The Promotion

Billy Yank

Ch.12: The Promotion

Once we cleared away from the battle, dark settled in. I arrived back in camp, holding my wounded arm and my rifle strapped to my back. I found Katara and Sokka around a fire alone. I walked up to them. Tears burned my eyes as I cried for the Fall of Jet. He was a brave soldier and a great friend, even if he did make fun of me back at Antietam. It was a shame I only reunited with him last night and he died the next day. I made a slight noise as Katara looked up. Her face brightened at the sight of me.

"Aang!" she said with joy. Sokka looked up and I was greeted with a warm hug.

"He's gone" I whispered as Katara hugged me tightly. She let me go and studied me.

"Who's gone?" she asked.

"Jet," I managed to say, even though it nearly killed me. Katara's eyes widened, I could tell tears were wielded into her eyes. "He was shot right next to me, I was about to bring him"

"Then why didn't you?" Katara asked me, more in a bitter tone.

"He told me to leave him," I said. "He didn't want to go"

"He's a brave soldier" Sokka said.

"He was" I said.

"Aang what happened to your arm?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I was hit," I said. "Probably only a grazing"

The arm sent a surge of pain up my entire arm. I groaned.

"I can bandaged that up" she said.

"Would you please?" I asked, rather selfishly. She dispersed and Sokka came up to me.

"Must have been a rough fight," he said.

"It was," I said. "I bet we lost half of the brigade today"

Katara came back with some gauze and we walked into the tent. Sokka followed us well, because I had to take off my shirt in front of Katara. She wrapped my arm with the cloth, carefully not to hurt my wound. The gash was deeper than a cut and it was still bleeding a little bit. She finished wrapping the gauze and she tied a knot, stabilizing the rag. I could already see the blood staining it. I put my shirt over my head and then my jacket. I button it up as I stared at my friends. We walked back out and I looked around the camp, I could tell there were fewer men then what was here this morning. Roku came up to me. I straightened up and saluted. He saluted back.

"Lt. Ryan wishes to talk with you Private" he told me. I nodded. I looked at my friends.

"I'll be right back" I said. Roku beckoned me to follow him as we were brought to Lt. Ryan's tent, he was sitting in a chair.

"Lt. Ryan sir," Roku said as he saluted. "I brought Private Hamilton just like you ordered sir"

"Very well Sergeant Roku," Lt. Ryan's voice came. "I wish to speak alone with the boy"

Roku nodded, saluted and walked out, leaving me scared to death of Lt. Ryan.

"It's good to see you again Private Hamilton" he said in a stern and steady voice. "I heard about your fighting from your friend Sergeant Roku and Private Jet."

I nodded. I tried to hold back the tears from when he said Jet's name. I stood straight and looked up, my eyes followed Lt. Ryan.

"Where is Jet?" Ryan asked.

"He was shot today," I said. "He wished to die on the battlefield"

"I see" Lt. Ryan said. He got up from his chair. "Listen, the reason why I wanted you here was for a very important matter."

Fear struck my heart.

"You seem to be fairly young in the army," Lt. Ryan said. "But I am very low on a 2nd and 3rd Lt."

My eyes widened. What was he saying?

"Private Hamilton," he said as he got up. He walked over to me. "I have not seen you fight at Antietam, but I did see you fight today. You were not showing any signs of deserting or retreating which is rare to see in a 16 year old"

"Sir," I said. "If I may, I was not raised to run from fear. When I was wounded at Antietam, I was separated from the company and the rest of the 63rd. I immediately decided to search for my company to fight alongside them again"

"I have heard that story told," the man said. "Many men are talking about it around the camp. You are a brave young lad Private Hamilton."

I nodded.

"Thank you sir" I said. He cleared his throat.

"You are very loyal to this regiment," Ryan pointed out. I nodded.

"Yes sir"

"So loyal you didn't decide to go home when you had the chance"

"Yes sir, I believed it wasn't the right thing to do" I stated.

"I think that loyalty is the most rarest indeed," he said. "I believe you should not be a private anymore"

My heart sank as I thought he was going to say something like I was no longer apart of this regiment.

"Excuse for one moment" Lt. Ryan said. I nodded. He walked out of the tent.

"Sergeant Hawkins," he began to order. I couldn't hear anything other than that. I waited. Hawkins came back and Lt. Ryan walked in, carrying three things wrapped together with a cloth.

"I do believe you need these" he said, he handed me the bundle. It was a sword, a pistol and..and were those Lt. Badges?

"Sir?" I asked.

"You are my 2nd Lieutenant Hamilton" he said.

"But I am only 16," I said.

"But you were tested on whether or not to go home and forget the enlistment papers or to rejoin the army." Lt. Ryan said. "I do believe you are fit with this position"

"But sir," I said. "I cannot lead any sort of men"

"I heard you have had some friends come along with you," Lt. Ryan said.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"I have talked with them right before we marched off," Lt. Ryan said. "They said that you led them through Reb lines and made perfect judgment when it came to roads and mapping"

I nodded.

"They also said that you have took down three Rebs with only a gun," he said. I nodded again. "Then you are perfectly fit for this duty"

"Thank you sir" I said. "It is such an honor, but I do not need a gun"

"You will be leading men Lt. Hamilton" Lt. Ryan said. "You cannot carry a rifle and sword."

I nodded. He extended my hand.

"Meet with me tomorrow morning to discuss a Lt's work" he said. I nodded as I shook his hand. "Congratulations."

I nodded.

"Thank you sir," I said. "It is such an honor"

"An honor indeed" he said. "I trust you with this position, please do not disappoint me."

I nodded.

"You are relieved Lieutenant" he said. I nodded. I saluted to him and he returned it. I walked out of the tent, carrying the bundle. I walked inside of the tent where Katara and Sokka were sitting. They looked at me. I was still shocked that I had bee given this huge promotion.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"I've-I've been promoted" I said still in shock. There were a few moments of silence.

"That's great Aang!" Katara said as she threw her arms around me. She hit my arm and I groaned in pain. She pulled away, blushing a bit. "Sorry"

"Its okay" I said.

"So what's your rank?" Sokka asked.

"I'm a lieutenant" I said. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"That high!" he exclaimed.

"He said I am very loyal to this regiment and that he gives me his trust to help lead this company. After today, he was very low on officers of this company" I explained. "I still can't believe it"

"So I guess I should call you Lt. Aang" Katara joked.

"No, still Aang" I threw back. She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I blushed madly as she pulled away. I could still feel her hot breath on my cheek.

"Congratulations Aang" Katara said. I smiled. I unraveled the bundle and looked at it. I studied my new gun and sword. The sword had a brass handle, there was also a hand guard that would guard my hand when I commanded. It was a saber. The guard with from the beginning of the blade down to the end of the handle. I smiled as I admired the beauty of it, the sheath was made of black metal and had a couple of brass decorations on it.

I set my sword down and picked up my pistol. I withdrew it from the hoister, it was a nice colt revolver and it's barrel was shined. I looked at it, I grasped it. I found the place where I would reload, it was a small round container that had space to fit six bullets in. The container was right between the beginning of the barrel and the flint. I cocked back the flint and pulled the trigger, it wasn't loaded.

"Wow" was all I said. I then looked at the patches. I rubbed my fingers over the insignia. Two bar shaped, one on each end were sewed into it. I looked at my jacket. I took off my jacket and Katara looked at me.

"Do you need help sewing it on?" she asked me. I nodded. She grabbed my jacket and began to sew the felt onto my clothing.

To be continued.


	13. The Roll Call

Billy Yank

Ch.12: The Roll Call

That next morning, I woke to the sound of the bugler. Katara was awakened also but Sokka was still asleep. I remembered the events of yesterday and quickly went to my clothing. I slipped on my jacket. My patches, thanks to Katara, sewed on my shoulders. It was sewed vertical, parallel to my neck. I stood up and figured out how to attach my sword to my waist. I figured it out. I took off my belt and slid both my hoister and sheath on opposites sides in their belt loops. I reattached my belt to my waist and then I slipped on my pouch and grabbed my hat. I walked out of the tent while Katara went back to sleep.

I made my way to Lt. Ryan. He looked at me while he was talking to his sergeants.

"Ah, here is our new Lieutenant!" he boasted. "Lt. Hamilton!"

The sergeants saluted to me, and I returned it. It felt awkward because I was the one normally giving the salutes.

"Good morning sirs," I greeted. The sergeants and Lt. Ryan laughed, I blushed deeply, my ears turning red.

"You are not suppose to say sir to a sergeant," Lt. Ryan pointed out. I blushed even deeper. Lt. Ryan sat down his cup of coffee. "So Lt, time to get you your first job"

I nodded. He handed me a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached.

"What is this sir?" I asked.

"It is the names of our company," Sergeant Hawkins replied. "Your duty is to take roll call"

"We have not taken it last night due to the many who were wounded so we must take it this morning before we move out" Lt. Ryan told me.

"Move out?" I asked.

"We are retreating across the Rappahannock River," Sergeant Roku said. "Burnside's orders"

"So we're done here?" I asked. They nodded. "Damn"

"We will travel a bit north and camp there for the rest of winter" Lt. Ryan told me. I nodded. "You may give the orders to line the men up before leaving, you might want to tell them who you are too"

I nodded, saluted and walked over to the bugler. I told him to give out the call to line all the men up so I could take roll call. He did it without hesitation, seeing my badges.

I walked over to the tent while the men quickly formed. I smiled at the sight. Katara and Sokka were just sleeping peacefully, I mostly just looked at Katara. Sokka seemed a bit sprawled out but Katara was curled up as she grasped her bed roll with her hands. It would hurt me to wake them up, but I had too.

"Guys you need to get up" I said. Katara groaned.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Please get up you two, we'll be departing shortly" I said, I walked away towards the lined men. They all looked at me. "Gentlemen, I am your new Lieutenuit. My name is Aang Hamilton"

"So a 16 year old boy is going to lead us?" spat a man in the line. "I think Lt. Ryan's lost a few steps"

"That's enough Private Willis" said Lt. Ryan, I turned and saw him walk up to me. He seemed pretty angry at Willis. Lt. Ryan looked at his other men. "Gentlemen, I want you to have respect for this man. He is a very loyal man to this regiment and this company and I feel that he is fit for this job"

The men were silent.

"Lt. Hamilton, you may continue" Lt. Ryan said, walking away again.

"Alright," I said. "I will read off the names on this list, if there is a name I call out, and that person is not here. Please tell me if he is dead, wounded or missing."

I looked at the clipboard and stared at the first name.

"Private Adams" I read out.

"Here" Adams' reply came.

"Private Bucklin?"

"Here"

"Private Burrow?"

"Dead!"

I crossed out the name.

"Private Carson?"

"Dead"

Cross-out.

"Private Dawson?"

"Missing"

Cross-out.

"Private Daniels"

"Here!"

"Corporal Donaldson?"

"Dead!"

My heart sank when I heard that four letter word. Dead. I continued down the list, receiving mostly dead or missing.

"Sergeant Harley?"

"Dead!"

Next three names, same response. Dead. Dead. Dead.

I got to end of the list. Half of my page was marked with lead.

I handed it back to Lt. Ryan, who studied the sheet. He had much pain struck his heart.

"My god" he said as he looked up at me. "Half of them are gone"

"Yes sir" I said, before I saluted and walked away, tears well into my eyes.

To be continued.


	14. The Scouting

Billy Yank

Ch.13: The Scouting

It had been a little over two months ever since the defeat at Fredericksburg, we have not a single skirmish or battle with the Rebs. We are now at a field, camping for the winter in harsh weather conditions. It is snowing like crazy right now, Katara is in the tent with me as Sokka is talking to some men.

"How's your arm?" she asked as she focused on sewing one of Sokka's trousers. I looked up.

"Its getting better" I said. "It's beginning to just be a scar"

She nodded in understanding. I looked down at the book I was reading. It was soldier tactics, Lt. Ryan suggested I should of read this book.

"Hey Lt. Hamilton!" came a voice. I looked up and saw Corporal Bucklin. "You wanna come out and play some cards?"

"Not today Corporal" I said. "I have a book I need to finish"

"Yes sir" Bucklin said. "Sorry that I disturbed ya"

"Not a problem" I said. He nodded and ran off. I chuckled slightly. Katara looked up.

"Isn't that disrespect?" she asked. "Especially to a Lieutenant?"

"What?" I asked. "Ask me to play cards?"

She nodded.

"I may be a lieutenant, but I'm still a 16 year old boy," I said. "I rather be treated in a friendly matter rather than proper, however that I do not allow on the battlefield when I give orders"

She smiled. I looked out of the tent, the snowing continued to fall, slowly.

"It's never going to stop is it?" I asked.

"I hope it does soon" she said.

"In my opinion," I said as I laid myself down. "I hope it doesn't"

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Personally," I said. "Once winter is over, its back to marching and fighting"

"You don't like to fight do you?" she asked.

"I don't like to kill" I said. "I never liked the fighting and I never will. But I feel I need to help finish this war"

"You sound a lot like my father" she said. I sat up.

"What regiment is your father in?" I asked.

"The 30th New York" she said. I nodded. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking about home that's all" she said.

"You miss it don't ya?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"I do," she said. "Sometimes I would like to go back home and seen Gran-Gran again"

"Then why don't ya?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Because I don't want to leave you"

I stiffened. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Why don't you want to leave me?" I asked. "I can't mean that much to you"

"Aang," she said as she put the pants down and crawled up to me. She rested her hand on my cheek. "You mean everything to me"

I blushed a bit.

"What about your brother?" I asked.

"Him too," she said. "But you mean a lot to me, I never met anyone like you. All of the boys at home were always acting like they were the most important men on the planet, but you, you don't gloat or boast, you try your hardest not look or sound aloof"

I smiled. I gave her a hug.

"That means a lot" I said. She smiled.

"Lt. Hamilton!" came Lt. Ryan's voice. I let go of Katara.

"Coming sir!" I called. I quickly looked at Katara. I picked up my hat and quickly headed out the exit. I ran over to Lt. Ryan. I saluted to him. "Sir"

"I need you to do a scouting mission for me" he said. "I want to make sure the Rebs aren't nearby"

"Sir, it's the middle of winter" I reminded him.

"We have one more month and we leave," Lt. Ryan said. "I want you to do this for me, Lieutenant. I wish to have a full report when I get back"

I nodded, I raised my hand and saluted to him. He returned it.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"Just go south and circle around the camp" he said. "I hope to see you back tonight"

I nodded, saluted again and ran off to my tent. I quickly grabbed Appa's saddle. Katara looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Lt. Ryan wanted me to do a scouting" I said. "I'll be back by tonight"

She nodded. I walked out of the tent and walked over to my horse. He was eating the snow. I laughed as I set the saddle on his back and strapped it down. He jumped a bit, which caused me to laugh even more. Sokka came up to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I climbed up on the saddle and swung my other leg over the side. I grasped the reins.

"I got an order to scout out the field," I said. "I'll be back by tonight"

"You need me to come?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Besides it's a boring job"

"Its better than staying here" he mumbled. I laughed. "Alright, be careful"

"Will do" I said as I lifted the reins. I gave a gentle nudge to Appa's side. "Ya!"

Appa broke off into a gallop as I traveled south. I looked around in the forest, looking for any clues of Reb infantry, artillery or cavalry. Appa was walking as I looked around. I eyed each open space carefully.

It was like this for hours on end, just looked around thoroughly, making sure no Rebs in sight. I came back as darkness set onto the land. The moon helped me guide myself through the forest. It shined brightly off of the new fallen snow, the storm had ended well before sun down and the sky had cleared up. I followed the road home and arrived at the camp. I got off Appa and walked over to Lt. Ryan. I saluted.

"Sir" I said. He returned my salute.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"I have found nothing in the way of enemy movements" I said. "There are no Rebs in sight"

"Did you check carefully?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Very well Lt. Hamilton" he said. "You are relieved for the night"

I saluted and walked off. I tied up Appa outside of the tent and walked inside. I took off my hat as I carefully walked over my friends. I sat down on my bed.

"Aang?" came the groggy voice of Katara. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me" I said as I took off my belt and set it aside. I laid down on my bed and tried to fall asleep.

To be continued.


	15. The Preaching

Billy Yank

Ch.15: The Preaching

It was the last few days in April. We have not come across any action between the Rebs and us. I was on the back of my horse. I was alone this time, Katara was riding with Sokka in the back of the line. I rode beside Lt. Ryan.

"Lt. Ryan sir?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are heading up to Chancellorsville, Virginia" he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"We are advancing to seize Richmond" Lt. Ryan told me.

"Is the rest of the regiment going to be there?" I asked.

"Very well so," he said. "We cannot fight alone without the rest of the 63rd"

The snow had finally melted, revealing mud and small puddles as we marched down the road. Everything was silent. I looked around me, taking in our surroundings. I was in full caution because of how close we were to Richmond.

"So Lt. Hamilton," Lt. Ryan began. I looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking, Where exactly are you from?"

"I'm from Sherrill, New York sir" I answered. He nodded. "What about you sir?"

"Albany, New York" he said. "I used to be a high school teacher"

"What did you teach?" I asked.

"Science and Philosophy" he said.

"Really? Like Darwin and Plato?" I asked.

'Yes," he replied. "Do you believe in Darwin's theory about us men descendants from apes?"

"I never really thought about that," I said.

"It is a very interesting topic as many of my students say," he said.

"Do you believe in that?" I asked.

"Yes I do" he replied.

"I always thought men and women came from God, we came from Adam and Eve" I said.

"And where do you think Adam and Eve came from?" he questioned me.

"I believe that God created Adam and Eve out of dust and added a spirit," I said.

"So you go with the Bible's passage" he asked me.

"Yes sir" I replied. "I believe in everything the Bible says"

He just looked at me as we continued to march.

"I believe in Jesus's teachings, in the Gospels and the Old Testament," I said. "I believe that Jesus died on the cross to save our sins and that he was the real Son of God"

"Tell me something Aang," he said. He rarely used my first name. "If we die, I mean in combat, do you think God will let us go to heaven?"

I was silent for a while.

"Sometimes I ask that question sir," I said. "Jesus died to save our sins and allowed everyone to go to heaven. I know God does not like warfare but he also doesn't like swearing, stealing, adultery or anything of that sort, yet he allows everyone safe passage into heaven. I do believe once this is all over, and the end of my time, I do believe I will be going to heaven because Jesus died to save our sins and to forgive any other sins made since his crucifixion. I do believe that we will all go to heaven, even though we shed blood on these fields"

"You would make an excellent preacher," Ly. Ryan said.

"Do you believe in God's word?" I asked him.

"Yes I do," he said. "I do believe that Jesus died to save our sins, but I don't think God has the heart to forgive me for having part in this bloody war"

"God always forgives people," I said. "No matter how much it hurts him, he forgives everybody"

"I always think forgiving somebody, is a lot like doing nothing." Lt. Ryan told me. "I feel that I need to prove to God that I am worthy to be in his kingdom"

"Sir," I said. He looked up at me. "It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive"

He just looked at me, at my own words of wisdom.

"God forgives us no matter how hard it is to accept our sins" I said. "Like I saw before, God forgives everybody"

We were silent after I said those lines. I looked down as my horse continued to walk on. I began to think about the events in the past two years, all it has ever been was fighting, death and more fighting. I couldn't help but have a tear to my eye as I remembered those I lost in the past two years. I glanced up at the sky.

'They're in Heaven, they have to be.'

To be continued.


	16. The Conversing

Billy Yank

Ch.16: The Conversing

It was the 1st in May, we arrived at Chancellorsville. We camped alongside with the rest of General Hancock's division. I helped Katara and Sokka set up the tent, I hammered the tentstakes down.

"How long do you think we're here?" Sokka asked as I rose off the ground.

"I don't know," I said. "Depends how much we can fend off the Rebs before headin' towards Richmond"

Katara looked at me.

"Are you okay Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I took off my hat. "I'm fine,"

I sat around a fire with Katara and Sokka, we were just talking about daily lives before the war began. I mentioned about Gyatso, my guardian after my parents were killed during an Indian attack. Katara mentioned that her mother was killed by a group of looters and I couldn't help but feel bad.

Not much happened that night, I could sometimes hear a few cannons firing here and there, but none we close. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Gyatso owned a dairy farm up in Sherrill," I said. "Milked cows and sold eggs that's what we did"

I took another sip of my coffee, it tasted stale because it was over a week old and there had not been anymore rations. After around 11pm, Sokka turned in, leaving me and Katara still sitting around the going fire.

"So what are you planning to do after the war is over?" she asked me. I lowered my tin cup and looked at her.

"I don't really know" I admitted, sheepishly. "I haven't really thought about it. You?"

"I don't know either," she said.

"Seems like two lifetimes rather than two years ever since I joined the army" I said before I lifted the cup to drink out of it.

"Hey Aang?" she asked. I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What were the people in your town like?" she asked.

"My people?" I asked as I sat down the cup on the ground. She nodded. "Well, before the war started there were a lot of men and boys, but in the first month in the war, they all left to enlist in the army"

She looked at me.

"Kuzon's father enlisted once the 63rd came to town," I said. "Kuzon was so angry, he didn't want his father go. Kuzon was always the one who took a lot of precaution"

She nodded.

"After the men left," I said. "All there was, was the women and children"

She was silent, wanting me to continue.

"The town became so quiet once the men left, there were only few men who decided to stay and sell their trade and papers, but as the war progressed, they joined as well. Gyatso was the only man left" I said. "Even he joined,"

"What?" she asked.

"Gyatso said he was going to enlist in the army," I said. "I told him no, he was too old. I told him that I would go and he said I was too young"

"So then what?" she asked.

"I-I ran away" I said. "I saw Kuzon running off and I ran out to stop him, he told me why he was running and I decided to tag along with him. We were only 13 and 17"

She nodded. I turned away so Katara couldn't see my tears. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered as I turned to face her.

"It's okay to cry," she said. "I understand"

"He was such as great lad," I said. "He was my best friend in the whole world, he saved my life and had himself killed."

I wiped another round of tears and cleared my throat. I felt a bit embarrassed, but I just missed Kuzon so much, as well as Jet.

"Come on," I said. "I reckon we should get to bed"

She agreed, I poured the remains of my coffee into the fire. I walked into the tent, Katara following. I got myself prepared for bed and laid down. Sleep over took me in about five minutes, as I began to dream of one memory of Kuzon and I.

_Kuzon and I stood on the side of the road, we heard drumming and thumping and clanking. We saw the Union flag fluttering in the distance as boys our age came up the road, blowing into fifes and banging their sticks on the drums. They played a familiar tune as the commanders on horseback and then the infantry men came into view. They passed us._

"_One of these days, I'll be joinin' the war" Kuzon claimed. _

"_You're only 17" I pointed out. _

"_Old enough to join war," he said. "In about a year or so you can join too"_

"_I'm not fightin' a war" I claimed. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Too bloody"_

"_Ah," Kuzon said as he swung his hand in the air. "This war will only last a month or two"_

_I continued to watch the soldiers march. _

The bugle rang in my ears, as I groaned. I tried to block it out as I turned on my other side. The bugler didn't seem to quit, as if he knew I wasn't awake. I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me.

"Go away" I growled.

"Aang," Katara said. "You need to get up"

"Dammit!" I said. I can't get by with anything anymore. I sat up and began to get myself prepared for the day. Once I was ready, I quickly walked out of the tent and over to Lt. Ryan. I saluted to him as I walked up to him.

"Mornin' Lt. Hamilton" he greeted with a grin on his face.

"Mornin' sir" I greeted as Sergeant Hawkins handed me a cup of coffee. "What's going on today?"

"Well," my commander said. "We'll be on defense today"

"That's a relief" I said with a sigh.

"Howard's corp is up ahead near the Reb corps" Lt. Ryan said. "As long as he can handle 'em today, we should be fine. We may sit this battle out"

"I dear god hope so" I mumbled.

"You hear Burnside's been replace Lt. Ryan?" Sergeant Hawkins asked.

"Why can't Lincoln keep a damn officer in charge of the army for at least a month!" Hawkins said, over exaggerating.

"All the officers he puts in charge has been disappointing to him," Sergeant Roku said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Who's in charge of the army?" I asked.

"Major General Hooker" Sergeant Hawkins replied.

"Let's hope he lasts for a month" Lt. Ryan grumbled.

"Didn't Hooker help us fight at Antietam?" I asked.

"Sure as hell yeah." Sergeant Hawkins replied. "Heard he fought at the cornfield"

"I heard a lot of soldiers were killed over there" I said. "More than out where we fought"

"I reckon that's correct" Sergeant Hawkins replied. He blew on his coffee and then drank it, he grunted as he lowered his cup. I took a sip of the old coffee.

"Damn," I said as I sat the coffee down.

"What's wrong sir?" Sergeant Hawkins asked.

"This coffee is as old as Bobby Lee himself" I said. Everyone chimed in on a hearty laugh.

"Don't worry," Lt. Ryan said. "I'm sure Hancock will get us some rations soon enough"

"You know when we're going to get more rounds sir?" I asked.

"I think a supply train should be here tonight from what I heard," Lt. Ryan said. "You are right, we do need some more rounds"

"Thought we were going to get some over winter" Hawkins said.

"There's been some supply trouble out north during the winter, it's all settled now" Lt. Ryan told me.

That day went by pretty slowly, the morning drifted into the afternoon as I ran a few errads for Lt. Ryan regarding messages to captains and lieutenants, even a major.

I walked over to a stump after two hours of running back and forth, I placed my hands on my temples as I rubbed them. Sokka came over to me.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey" I said back. I sighed as I took off my hat.

"Hey Aang," Sokka began. "I want to talk to you about something"

"Sure thing buddy" I said as I looked up at him.

"Do you like my sister?"

I tensed up. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Well-uh" I stuttered, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well yeah, sure I do"

"Do you like her as in romantic like?" he questioned me. I thought for a moment. I turned to Lt. Ryan.

"Coming sir!" I said as I slid my hat on, avoiding Sokka. Lt. Ryan looked at me like I was crazy, I was about to get up when Lt. Ryan returned to his post. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Aang," he growled. "Sit down"

I closed my eyes in shame as I sat back down. I took off my hat.

"Answer my question" he demanded.

"Yes," I said as I looked up at him. "I do a lot,"

"Aang," he said. "Katara is not a prize"

"I know she's not" I snapped.

"What do you see in her rather than beauty?" he questioned.

"She's great," I said. "She's kind, smart, funny and very brave-"

"So you don't like her for her beauty," he said. "You like her for her brain?"

"Damn right" I said with a nod. "She's a beautiful person, but when I try to find women, I look for brains rather than appearances"

"I think you're the first guy I ever came across who would actually say that" he said.

"Problem is," I said as I leaned back in my chair. "I don't know if she likes me back"

Sokka shrugged.

"You never know," he said. He looked at Katara then at me. "You could always tell her"

I immediately stood up.

"And jeopardize our friendship?" I asked. I slid my hat on my head. "No sir, I can't do that"

"Jeopardize?" he asked.

"Well what if she don't like me in that way," I said. "I'll only look like a fool and make our friendship awkward"

"It's already awkward with you hiding your feelings" Sokka pointed out.

"I meant it'll get more awkward," I said as I took back my seat. My sword hung over the side of the chair as I sat there in my uniform. "Besides, I got officer duties to attend too"

Sokka nodded. I looked around, the sun looked like it was about to set. I heard a loud booming noise and I turned my head in that direction. I heard thunderous roars and the frequent sounds of gun shots. Everyone turned to the forest.

"Oh shit" I said as I saw men our color running towards us. "Those are Howard's boys"

I saw our commanding officer of the division riding forward. He surveyed the men running, he began to order them to halt.

"The Rebs are comin'!" they yelped. "They attacked our camp!"

"Shit" I cussed. I heard a group of three horses neigh, three men on horseback, one carrying a pointed flag, waving in the wind. The center man was in the lead. Hancock saluted and the officer returned it. The man gave Hancock the order and soon rode back off. Hancock called his brigade generals and even some colonels.

In matter of time, we were ordered to line up for battle. I told Katara and Sokka to find a nice enough place to take cover. I heard the roars of the cannons as I ran up to Lt. Ryan and Captain Owen, our battalion captain.

"Lt. Ryan," Owen ordered. "I need you and your boys here, keep those guns hot. Stonewall's boys will be here any moment"

"Yes sir!" Lt. Ryan howled, saluting. Owen ran off to the next company. Lt. Ryan looked at me. "Lt. Hamilton, get the left flank of the company, I'll take the right"

"Yes sir!" I shouted as I saluted.

"We need to stop those rebs!" he shouted. I nodded. The men formed a firing formation as I ran to the right side of the men. I quickly withdrew my gun and loaded it. Lt. Ryan did the same action as I. I turned to my boys.

"FIRE!" Lt. Ryan yelped. We all fired our guns.

"FIRE AT WILL!" I shouted. I cocked back the flint and fired. I heard the whizzing of the shell, it slammed into our lines, sending debris and men up in the air and then to the ground. A chunk of dirt headed towards me as I ducked.

The shell and canister continued to hit us hard as we fought back as best we could. We were all taken by surprise. There was a large gap in front of me and I quickly squeezed myself through. I was on my knees, pointed my gun.

"Keep it steady boys!" I roared. I could feel the ground shake as another shell blasted our line. The men to my right quickly fell to the ground as I covered my head. I fired my last shot and quickly opened my pouch, reloading my gun as quick as possible. The men reloaded their rifles as many were shot in the process. I saw a man on the ground right beside me, his face was drenched in blood as he laid on the ground, face down. I felt something slam into the ground about three feet away from me, I literally jumped back in surprise and felt something gash my neck. I quickly grasped it, I felt the warm blood stain my hand. I looked at my hand.

"Dammit" I cussed. I snatched my gun off the ground and fired again. I looked around me as I aimed my gun for another shot. I saw men laying on the ground, a few only twitching while others laid motionless. I saw the blood staining the ground and staining our uniforms. The smoke arose from the guns and cannons. It was getting hotter by the second as I quickly pulled the trigger and aimed at running Rebs close by.

I prayed for night to save us as we were shelled by the enemy.

Daybreak came, the darkness over took us as the fighting began to seize. The XI Corps, that was attacked by Stonewall's Jackson's men, quickly retreated towards the town of Chancellorsville. Our commanders began to order us to tightening our lines, creating a U shape. We made a small wall through the night as we also dug ourselves in.

The fighting however started up again. The only lights were the sparks from the guns and the moon light that was mostly blocked by the smoke. I looked around as I flustered with my gun to load it. About a minute passed and I felt something slam into me and I fell back, then my whole world went black.

To be continued.


	17. The Injury

Billy Yank

Ch.17: The Injury

"Aang,"

It was the voice of someone crying.

"Aang please get up"

It sounded an awful like Katara. I tried to open my eyes as last night's events crashed over me, I felt a huge pain and I tensed up.

"Aang please wake up"

She was crying so hard, I felt her tears burn my wound. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Ka-Katara?" I asked, weakly. I could see the vague details of her face, she was crying so hard and it was because of me. I noticed the lighting had changed and I could still hear a little bit of fire. I felt her throw her arms around me, nearly crushing me to death.

"Thank God" she said. That was the first time I ever heard her say anything like that. She released me from her hug but I still felt her hands on my arms. My world became more detailed as I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're still on the battlefield" Sokka's voice came. "We better get you out of here"

"Where's Lt. Ryan?" I asked.

"He's still fighting" Sokka said. I groaned as I clutched my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit," Katara said. "A bullet entered your shoulder, right near your heart"

"Oh god" I said as I breathed heavily.

"Aang take it easy," Sokka warned me.

"How are my boys?" I asked. I heard someone run up to me.

"Lt. Hamilton,"

It was Lt. Ryan. He knelt down by my side.

"Dear God son are you okay?" he asked.

"He was hit in the shoulder sir," Katara said. "He was almost killed"

"Not you" Lt. Ryan said as he put a hand on my knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" I replied. He chuckled slightly.

"Hancock wants us to retreat" Lt. Ryan said. "Well actually General Couch, we need to withdraw"

"Where would we be headed?" I asked, still weak and hoarse.

"Up north no doubt," he said. "Can you make it that far?"

"I don't know sir" I replied. He shook my knee gently.

"Please try," he said. "I can't lose my best Lieutenant"

I smiled slightly, a surge of pride that he said "his best lieutenant". He pats my knee before running back into battle. I slowly began to close my eyes, I tried to stay awake, however sleep over took me as I fell back in Katara's arms, that were wrapped tightly around me.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in a wagon. Katara was still holding me in her arms as I looked around at my surroundings. There were a few men still remaining, but wounded in the cart.

"Are we runnin'?" I asked. Katara nodded. "All be damned"

"You need to relax," she said.

"How long have I've been out?" I asked.

"A few days" she replied. A few days! That's impossible!

"Few days?" I asked, getting a confinement.

"You were hurt pretty bad" she said. I grasped my shoulder, I felt myself shirtless as I felt gauze wrapped around me.

"I'm not gonna die am I?" I asked.

"No you're not" she said.

"Yer girlfriend here pulled you out of the battle," said a man, who had a cast over his arm, and rested in a sling. He also had an eye patch. "Damnest thing I ever saw"

I looked at her.

"Did you really do that?" I asked.

"When the morning came," she explained. "I saw you lying on the ground. I quickly ran after you"

"She sure did avoid death," said the eye patched man. "She even picked up yer gun and shot it when a Grayback came by"

I looked up at her again.

"You saved me," I breathed.

"I couldn't let you fall like that" she said. "I can't stand to lose you"

I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Thank you" I said. I removed my hand and sat myself up, I placed a kiss on her cheek as a thank you. I saw her face heat up. I then settled myself down as I looked at the opening, we were going down the road, away from Chancellorsville.

Yet, another defeat. I sighed as I settled myself to take a nap.

To be continued.


	18. The Remaining

Billy Yank

Ch.18: The Remaining

As time slowly passed by, my strength began to come back. I was pretty shocked that I survived that bullet. It almost hit my heart. I sighed as I felt someone sleeping by my side. I saw Katara, sleeping right beside me, her head well against my chest. My cheeks heated up as I knew how damn close we were and last time Sokka caught us this close, he almost gave me hell. I reckon you remember that.

I decided to be bold as I slid my hand over her thin waist and pulled her a bit closer. We were not in the wagon anymore, we were on the ground, just lying there.

"Now ain't that cute," came a voice. I looked up and saw Sergeant Hawkins, hovering above me. Katara moaned and she quickly reacted as she saw how close we were.

"What's up Sergeant?" I asked, groggily.

"Just checkin' up on ya" he said. "Lt. Ryan wants a full report on how you are doing"

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"He treats ya like his own son," Hawkins said. "I think its sweet"

I furrowed my brow.

"Well, tell him I'm doing okay," I said. He nodded, saluted and walked off. Katara sat up as she looked at me.

"Sorry," she said, blushing wildly.

"Mighty fine" I replied, shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better," I told her. "But as of right now, I'm fine"

I sat up, gently holding my side. I groaned a bit as I felt a small pain in my shoulder. Sokka came over to us.

"Aang," he said. "Good to see you with the living buddy"

He gave me an affectionate pat on my back. I winced a bit.

"Sokka!" Katara snarled.

"Sorry!" he said, backing up, innocently. I chuckled slightly. He handed something over to me. "Here, it's your hat"

"My hat?" I asked as I took the old, tattered thing in my hand.

"You still had it on when you were injured" he said. "I figured you might want to have it"

I studied my hat closely, it has been through three major battles that almost cost me my life. The thing was covered in black soot, it matched my face perfectly. I looked up at Sokka.

"Thanks" I said. I placed it on my head.

"I think I should get that smoke off your face," Katara said. She got up. "I'll go get a towel"

She walked away as Sokka sat down next to me.

"Some battle huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Lt. Ryan seemed pretty upset after you passed out after he talked to you"

"Damn" I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Damn it all" I cussed. "They say this war was to end in a month after it began, now look at it. Its been three years"

"Why are you saying this all the sudden?"

"We are all dying for God's sake!" I shouted, flinging my hands into the air to emphasize my shout.

"Aang, you need to relax," Sokka said. I began to push myself off the ground and unto my feet. I swayed to my side but I stuck my balance. "Aang,"

"No Sokka," I said. I began to take a step, but I felt my leg give in. I almost collapsed but I got myself walking, I limped over to Lt. Ryan.

"Lt. Hamilton," Lt. Ryan said as he looked up surprised. I saluted to him. He returned it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir," I said. "I just needed to walk around a bit"

"I see that" he said with a chuckle.

"How are you Lt. Ryan?" I asked.

"Well, clearly I'm not injured" he said. "Luckily for that"

My turn came to chuckle. Katara came over to me.

"Aang what are you doing over here?" she asked.

"I'm talking to my officer Katara," I said.

"You should be resting"

"I don't need too" I fought.

"But your shoulder-"

"I'll be fine" I assured her. She handed me the rag.

"Here," she said. "Wipe that smoke off your face"

She walked away as I cleaned my face. Lt. Ryan laughed a bit. I looked at him.

"What's funny sir?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend sure is protective" he said.

"Oh she ain't my girlfriend" I told him.

"Oh!" he said. "I was figuring-"

"Every man in the company thinks the same," I said. He chuckled.

"You two would make a perfect couple" he said. I blushed. He sipped his coffee.

"So where are we headed next?" I asked.

"Don't really know," he replied as he swung his coffee in his cup. He stared at it. "We're awaiting orders soon enough"

"What's the date?" I asked.

"May 7th" he said.

"Dear god," I said. "I have been out haven't I?"

He chuckled.

"So we withdrew?" I asked. He nodded. "How many were counted?"

"Well before the battle we had about 130," he said. "Now we have only 75"

"Damn it all" I cussed.

"This war has been getting worse Lt. Hamilton" he said as he looked at our men, sitting around in chairs and some walking around. "Most of our comrades are long gone"

I nodded.

"Bucklin was killed," Lt. Ryan announced as he looked at me. I looked back him. "So was Roku"

"No," I said as my eyes widened. "Not Roku"

"He was hit by shell early in the morning," he said. "I saw him standing there at the wall, swinging the sword around like he was in command of the whole company"

I chuckled slightly.

"I had to admire that man," he said. "Sometimes I see him as a better officer than I can ever be, he encouraged the men, talked to everybody, he was very social"

I looked down as I laughed, bitterly. I kicked the dirt.

"He defended me from Jet," I said as I looked at the dirt. "When he kept calling me Reb Bait before Antietam"

Lt. Ryan chuckled.

"Never heard that name before," he said. "That nickname doesn't really suit you"

"Sometimes it does" I said as I looked up, to give him eye contact.

"We've lost a lot of fine young men in the past six months," Lt. Ryan admired. "They were great fighters"

"Just like The Fightin' 69th," I replied. He chuckled slightly. "fág an bealach!"

He raised his cup.

"Clear the way!" he toasted, with a smile. He took a sip and lowered it.

"So Lt," I said. "When are we heading out?"

"We're going to take a couple of weeks to relax," Lt. Ryan said. "It's been harsh upon us lately. General Meagher wants us to rest"

"After one battle," I said as I looked onwards. I chuckled, again bitterly. I looked at him. "After one day of fighting, we get the rest"

"We fought a lot Lt. Hamilton" Lt. Ryan pointed out. "We've actually helped secure the Union defenses before they rained shell upon us"

I gripped my shoulder as I closed my eyes in remembrance.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I removed my hand.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked. I nodded."I never saw anything like that before, to tell the truth"

I waited for him to continue.

"That Stonewall Jackson was a fine general," he said. "I hate to admit"

"Was?" I asked, confused. He nodded after drinking the remains of his coffee.

"He was shot," he said. "Friendly fire"

"Dear God" I said as I looked back at our camp.

"He died two days ago," he said. "From an illness in his amputated arm"

"Jesus," I said. "How did he get shot by his own boys?"

"Rumors has it that he was riding in the late night and men came out of the bushes and shot him, mistaking him for one of our own" Lt. Ryan told me.

"Wow," I said a bit shocked at the sudden tragedy.

"Couldn't blame 'em though," he said. "It happened only because the boys were panicked"

"I bet they face court martial" I said. He chuckled slightly.

"No doubt there," he said. I noticed Katara was assisting a wounded man, he needed help rebinding his wrap around his head. I smiled slightly as she was talking sweetly to the man as he kept talking to her as well in a friendly matter. "You like her a lot don't you?"

Why was he asking me this again?

"Yeah," I said. "I do"

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked me.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell her?" he repeated. I looked down as I tried to find the right words. I kicked the dirt again. I looked up at him.

"Well sir," I said. "The thing is, I know how I feel about her, but I don't know about how she feels about me"

"I'm not catching on" he said as he lifted a brow.

"You see sir," I said, using a few hand motions. "If I tell her, I'm worried she won't feel the same and our friendship would be ruined"

"Ah," he said as he nodded his head. "I see the problem"

"You do?" I asked, lifting my own brow. He smirked as he began to explain.

"If you tell her, you are afraid of rejection" he said. I nodded, confirming his statement. "If she does reject you, she might also not want to be your friend anymore"

"Didn't I just say that sir?" I asked. He put a hand up to stop me.

"What if she does feel the same?" he asked. I didn't bother to open my mouth, I only thought about the endless possibilities. "What if you never tell her?"

Again, I stayed silent as he continued to speak.

"You need to step up Aang," he said. "No matter what, say what you think, say what you feel"

"I think she already knows I like her," I admitted. "But, I don't know"

"It is impossible to begin to learn that which one thinks one already knows" Lt. Ryan quoted with much wisdom and passion in his voice. I just looked at him.

"You came up with that one sir?" I asked.

"No, the Greek philosopher Epictetus had said that" Lt. Ryan said. "It means, you will never learn how she feels about you, unless you try and talk to her"

"I don't know sir," I said as I gazed at the dirt. I lifted my head to get a good look at him. "What if I mess up and I say something totally off balance?"

I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, gazing into his soft brown eyes.

"You're Lt. Aang Hamilton," he said. "You have fought at Antietam, at Fredericksburg, at Chancellorsville. You survived a wound, you continue to survive the long marches and long winters. I'm sure you have the mind to tell her how you feel."

"I don't know sir-"

"Just give it a try" he said.

I stared at him for a good few minutes, adjusting what he had just told me. I looked down on the ground for a quick minute then snuck a glance at Katara. I looked at Lt. Ryan.

"Thank you sir," I said as I gave him a quick salute. "I'll ask her right now"

I heard him laugh as I ran off to her.

To be continued.


	19. The New Leader

Billy Yank

Ch.19: The New Leader

I ran up to Katara.

"Hey Katara" I greeted, running up with a wave. She stood up.

"Yes Aang?" she asked. I stopped right in front of her.

"Can I-uh-talk to you for a quick moment?" I asked.

"Sure" she agreed. I brought her over to a private place behind our tent.

"Listen," I said. "I have strong feelings for-"

"Hey Katara! Aang!" came Sokka's voice. We looked and saw Sokka swinging a sword around.

"Sokka be careful with that thing!" Katara warned. Sokka swung it around and smacked a man's cup out of his hand. The man shot an angry glare at Sokka before he picked up his fallen cup.

"Boy!" the man warned as he took a threatening stance. Sokka looked at him wide-eyed. I walked over to him.

"Aye," I said. "Private Warren, relax it was only an accident"

Private Warren snarled at Sokka then looked at me.

"Yes sir," he said in an apologetic tone. I chuckled slightly, giving him an affectionate pat on the back as he sat back down on his chair. I walked back over to Katara.

"Sorry about that" I said. She shrugged. "That Private Warren is a bit of a hot head"

She giggled slightly at my joke.

"So what were you going to say?" she asked. My expression turned from irritation of the men to sheepish expression. I grabbed both her hands, much to my courage, I remembered Lt. Ryan's quote and began to speak up, only to find the words clogged in my throat.

"Katara," I began to say, my voice cracked a little. She just gazed into my eyes as I gazed into hers. "I like you but-"

I heard the thumping of horses and a bugle calling.

"Oh what now?!" I said as I released her hands. The men rode up to me.

"Are you Lt. Ryan?" one asked, a lieutenant.

"No sir but I am second in command" I replied. The man handed me a message.

"Give this to him," he said as I took the parchment in my hands. "It states about the commanding positions"

"Yes, I will give this to him" I said. He saluted and galloped off. I opened the envelope. I stared at the impressive writing that stained the paper. My eyes widened.

I looked at Katara.

"Look I better tell you this another time," I said. "This is rather urgent, I'm sorry"

She waved me off as I quickly ran over to Lt. Ryan who was in his tent.

"Lt. Ryan!" I shouted. He looked up.

"Yes my boy" he greeted. I bent down to rest my hands on my knees as I panted heavily. I got up as I handed him the letter. "Message from Colonel Bentley"

Lt. Ryan took it and stared at the paper for good minutes. His eyes widened.

"I'm to be promoted?" he asked in an astounding voice.

"Colonel Kelly was promoted to Brigadier General after Meagher, as it states here, resigned" I said. "You have been promoted in his name"

"To captain!" he exclaimed. "This is, this is amazing!"

He looked up at me.

"Who will take over the company?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"As it states here," he said as he looked at the parchment. "It says the one I trust most may take the company"

"One you trust most? Can be that way?" I asked.

"We are in crucial times Lt. Hamilton" he said as he folded up his paper. "You are in charge of this company for here on out"

My eyes widened. No.

"No sir!" I cried. "I can't lead a damned company! I'm only a boy!"

"You have proved to me that you are a strong capable officer Lt. Hamilton," he said. "I assure you can lead these men perfectly"

"But what if I mess up on an order?"

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aang," he said on a serious note, he stared at me. "You can lead this company"

"No I can't" I pleaded.

"Yes you can" he assured. "All you need to do is follow the Captains and Colonel's orders,"

"So you're just going to leave?" I asked. "Just like that?"

"You're in the first battalion Aang," he said. "It says here I got the 3rd, after Captain Finnegan was shot at Chancellorsville"

"But I am only a-"

"You can do this Lt. Hamilton," he said. "You have leadership abilities I have never seen in a man before"

I was about to open my mouth, but the way he looked at me made me close it again. I only nodded. He patted my shoulder.

"We will rejoin the 1st and 3rd battalion" he said. "Tomorrow morning in fact, they are close by as it states in this letter"

I nodded. Tears of fear and worry came to my eyes.

"You are relieved Lieutenant" Lt. Ryan said. I saluted, weakly at him and he returned it, strongly. I turned to walk out of the tent. "And Aang,"

I turned around to look at him.

"You will make a fine leader," he said. "A very fine leader"

I began to walk again, darkness took the night as I headed into the tent, passing Katara and Sokka. I fell against the bedroll as I felt like screaming at that moment. I growled into the leather.

I CAN'T BE THE LEADER!

I'm not strong, I'm not wise, I'm not smart. I do not know anything on how to command! All I know is to help encourage the men to fight their hardest and make sure there is no deserters. I felt a firndly hand on my back.

"Are you okay Aang?" it was Katara. I lifted my head to look at her.

"No I'm not!" I said before I slammed my head back down. I groaned again.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I finally got myself to sit up, I sat crosslegged.

"Lt. Ryan, or Captain Ryan, as put me in charge of this company from now on!" I heaved. Sokka came in.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"You don't get it do you?!" I shouted. "I'm 16, almost 17 and I end up with a whole damn company to lead! No one has my back! I'm the one who has to give the orders when I get my own orders and I'm the one who needs to lead them in charges and I-I can't do this"

I said those lines as I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into them. My arms rubbed against my forehead. I sobbed out those last words, I was so angry, so confused, so hurt that now I have all this pressure on me. I still felt Katara's hand on my back.

"Aang," she said. "You can lead them, you are the most strongest boy, man I ever met"

I lifted my head and wiped away the tears, only to have a new layer coming.

"I'm only 16," I said.

"You've fought in major battles Aang," she said. "That is something that not most 16 year olds do."

I had to give her a point for that one. I sighed.

"Sorry," I said.

"Aang," Katara fought. "This is not your fault, I understand why you are feeling this way"

I stood up.

"I need to clear my mind" I said. I walked out of the tent and looked at the men, they were all gathered around fires scattered around the area. I heard the soft hums and singing, there were a few laughs here and there. I saw noticed rifles were leaned against each other, their rears jabbed in the ground making it look like a triangle. Tents scattered the area. I carefully walked over the tentstakes and headed down to the small mass of water that was about ¼ mile away from camp.

When I arrived at the water, I looked at it. The bright moon reflected off the water, the water slowly moved in ripples as it ran against the grass. I gazed upon the water and saw my reflection. My eyes were still filled with anguish and confusion, those gray eyes that I inherited from my father.

I gave a scowling look at the water, I lifted my hand and hit my reflected water, sending my image to disappear. When the water calmed down, I took a good look at my shoulders, those damned badges that defined me as lietenant.

Why me?

Why do I deserve such an honorable role?

I sighed again as I felt so much turmoil inside my body. I looked up at the sky, gazing at the stilled moon, no clouds in sight.

"God," I prayed in desperation. "Please God, please help me"

I sighed as I looked at my hat, laying on the ground, the base's top pushing against the sides of the hat, the visor pointed towards me and the badge on it, a bugle horn and inside of it had the sewed "63rd New York" in small letters. I sighed again. I looked up at the moon, I closed my eyes, letting the light kiss my face and then I reopened them.

"It is impossible to begin to learn that which one thinks one already knows"

I glanced down at my hat, I felt a sudden urge strike me hard. I picked up my hat and stood up on my feet. I slipped it on my head, I used both my hands to settle it right as I looked across the water.

"I can do this" I told myself. I looked up at the moon. "I can do this!"

I turned around and with much triumph in my heart, I walked back to the camp, ready and prepared for a new duty. I arrived at well past midnight, where I saw very little men outside still flapping their jaws along. I walked into my tent after giving Appa a pat on the head for a good night. Strange, I haven't mention him much ever since the battle.

But when I turned into bed, I felt well prepared and ready to the next day.

To be continued.


	20. The Skirmish

Billy Yank

Ch.20: The Skirmish

It had been a week ever since Lt. Ryan or should I say Captain Ryan, departed to join up with the third battalion, instead of marching with the third battalion, my company and I were on our own, we were marching north to help support defenses there.

It felt unsafe to me, traveling only by company but I stood on my horse, leading the men. After Captain Ryan gave the announcement that I was the next lieutenant in line for the duty, some men were a bit irritated that they were under the command of a 17 year old, yes that's right 17. I just turned 17 two days ago.

My birthday wasn't much of anything really, except Katara gave me a birthday kiss on my cheek and I received a new gun, which the main supplier joked as a gift. I smiled as I rode on Appa. I heard the thudding footsteps of my 2nd in command, Lt. Hawkins.

"Hey Lt. Hamilton" he greeted. I nodded. He gave a quick salute. "Boys are alright, no deserters, nothin'"

"Very good" I said. The day when Captain Ryan left, he told me I should be as stern as possible, maybe add a little bit of reserve, he said it as a joke towards the men and sometimes I take that joke and comply it.

"So sir," Hawkins said as he forced his horse to be at the same pace as me. I looked at him. "Any news on the Rebs?"

"Not that I know of," I said.

"The boys are itchin' for another fight," he said. "We want to pay back them Rebs"

I chuckled slightly at his last sentence.

"We may see fightin' soon Lt." I said. "I've been hearin' some rumors about Lee headed up north"

"If he do," he said. "We will crush him and his men"

I laughed as his confidence. He rode to the back of the line. I quickly glanced over my shoulder as I scanned my men. 95 men were lined up by ten. Marching in key beat, along with the 95 men were the 4 drummer and fife boys who were right in the back of us. I glanced at our regimental flag. I felt a moment of pride crash over me as I realized this was my company. My company.

I had adapted to this new responsibility, much too some soldiers' dismay, however Lt. Hawkins had been very helpful to fend off the nasty insults shot at me. I felt heat get to my body as I took off and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

The air was getting hotter by each day as summer was coming to dawn. I was happy we had not have any contact with any Rebs, seeing that I am still learning the calls.

However, in the next hour, I jinxed it. We were marching up the road when we heard two companies of Rebs heading right towards us. They were the first to open fire. One soldier was struck with the bullet and he fell to the ground. I quickly found my sword and drew it. I swung it around

"FIRING FORMATION!" I shouted.

The men scrambled to get into the formation, front line knees, the back stands up. I quickly rode to the back of the formation. I swung my sword around.

"Front line steady!" I shouted. "Back get ready!"

The front line lifted their guns and pointed. The Rebs managed to squeeze in a few shots. I swung my sword downwards.

"FIRE!"

Our guns went off as they slammed into the Rebs' formation. They struck back as I swung my sword again, ordering the back row.

"FIRE!"

The guns went off, all at once. The groans of men and finally the simultaneously gun shots rang in my ears. I quickly jumped off my horse as I quickly withdrew my gun. I knelt down in the front row as I quickly cocked back my flint and fired.

"Come on lads!" I shouted. "Keep it hot!"

The men continued to fire, to load and to fall. I heard the call of retreat from the other side. My men whooped and cheered with pride as they held onto their guns as they waved their hats in the air. I stood up, still staring at the road where the Rebs ran. My eyes were widened, I had not broken my gaze as I was still shocked. My mouth was agape at my achievement. A sudden wave of happiness crashed unto me. I raised my hat into the air and joined in shouting with the men.

I slid my gun into my hoister after putting my hat back on my head. I climbed back on Appa, mounting myself once more as I looked at my boys.

"Reform your ranks lads!" I shouted. "And good job today!"

The skirmish today gave everyone in the lines something to talk about. When Hawkins took roll call that night, only 15 from our side were killed, the Rebs however had a bigger number, about 20 were killed. I found the number unbelievable but I shrugged it off. Katara greeted me that night with a warm hug for proud and awe.

That night, using my only light source, my candle, I took out a piece of parchment and a small pen and began write a letter to Captain Ryan.

_Dear Captain Ryan,_

_Today I wish to tell you that we fended off the Rebs in a minor skirmish, they had doubled our size but we managed to make them retreat with only 15 killed today. The men are talking about it, I just wanted to tell you about this major achievement and I hope you are doing well as a captain. Please write back._

_Lt. Aang Hamilton, 63__rd__ New York_

I handed the letter to the mail deliver and he set out into the night to deliver the message to Captain Ryan. I went to sleep that night, and it was actually the best sleep I have gotten in a long time. I hope that there are more nights like this.

To be continued.


	21. The Slow Hours

Billy Yank

Ch.21: The Slow Hours

It was June 30th, 1863. The men and I were heading north to a small town called Gettysburg. It was a town that laid in the center of the road that connected many nearby towns and three major pikes.

General Lee had advanced north to try another invasion on our lands, it was going to be like Antietam. From what I was hearing, Lee had over 50,000 men at his command heading up this same road.

"Come on boys!" I shouted as we marched in the hot day, we had been marching for hours on end, needing to get to Gettysburg to help with the defense position. Captain Touhy, our battalion captain rode up to me.

"You are a very fine officer, Lt Hamilton" he told me.

"Thank you sir," I replied. I looked at him. "I've been gettin' better at this job"

"So I see" he said. "I have heard from these men that you lead them through a skirmish mid-May"

"Yes sir" I replied.

"That is very rare on first week of the job" he said.

"Well sir," I replied as I stared at the open road. "This war has been dragging on and on, and many skirmishes have arose"

"That I cannot disagree" He replied. I smiled as I looked at him. Appa walked as he bobbed his head.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied as he looked at me.

"How long till we reach Gettysburg sir?" I asked.

"In about two hours," He replied. "About six miles left"

I groaned slightly, oblivious to Captain Touhy's presence.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"Don't be" he said.

The two hours went by so slow, I felt the need to sleep as my eyes tried to stay open. Captain Touhy was riding silently besides me. My hands loosened their grip on the reins, I heard the soft sound of strums and hums ringing in my ears. I lifted my head and saw eminent of fires burning. We got closer and found it was the whole II Corp!

I was so relieved that we found the rest of our corps and that we were ready to fall into a nice peaceful sleep.

I was sleeping on my back, my hand resting on the flat of my stomach as I hid the other resting on the ground. I fell asleep like that.

The buglers sounded everyone up. With much dismay, I got myself prepared for the day. I arrived out of the tent, only to be greeted by a familiar man.

"Good morning Lt. Hamilton"

I saluted to him.

"Good morning Captain Ryan" I said. He returned and walked up to me.

"I see you are leading these men very well," he observed. "May be better than me"

I laughed slightly along with him.

"No one was better than you Captain Ryan," I said, giving him a lopsided grin. He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You are doing fine," he responded with much care and compassion. I smiled. He extended his hand when he removed the hand from my shoulder. "Let's hope I get to see you lead in a fight soon enough"

I shook it and this time he saluted to me and I returned it. He turned away and walked towards his battalion. I smiled as I watched him, hovering over two lieutenants who were playing a friendly game of blackjack. I smiled as I buttoned up my stuffy jacket.

I rolled up my sleeves a tad as I turned to my tent to collect my sword and gun. I walked over to Katara and Sokka, I took a seat as Katara handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I said before I took a sip of it. It was a brand new batch of coffee, and boy did it taste better than yesterdays, yesterdays tasted like an old, sweaty boot.

I admired the nice hot cup as I felt the contents flow down my throat. I began to nibble on some hardtack as breakfast, thank goodness for no worms.

"So we're finally here" Katara said as she looked around at our camp.

"Sure as hell yeah" I said. "Thank god the rain's passed too"

"So what is happening today?" Sokka asked.

"Don't know for sure yet" I said. "But I know Lee's gonna run into us sometime soon"

Katara chuckled at my statement.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing" she said, looking away suspiciously. I lifted my brow only higher. I leaned on my hand that was lying on my knee.

"Lt. Hamilton" came a voice. I looked up and saw Captain Touhy coming up. I stood up, setting my coffee down. I saluted to him and he returned it. "Sum up your company"

I nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Get them prepared, we will be moving out today"

"Where to sir?" I asked.

"Cemetery Hill," he replied without hesitation. I nodded again. I turned to my friends.

"I reckon you should stay here today," I said. Katara and Sokka nodded in understand. I slipped on my hat and got a good look at them. They looked scared for me. "Ah, don't worry. I'll be back very soon"

Which I soon found out was a lie.

To be continued.


	22. The Hill

Billy Yank

Ch.22: The Hill

We marched through Gettysburg, as quick as possible over the thunderous roars of shell and cannon, denting our line created on Seminary Ridge. We hurried, getting little casualties as possible and little fighting as possible.

I was running on foot as I had my sword leaned on my shoulder as we quickened our pace. We finally got to the hill where we met up with General Howard's corps. Our corps commander, General Hancock, received an order that Meade, our new general-in-chief, was not here yet and General Reynolds, commander of the 1st corps, was in charge, however General Reynolds was shot and killed, creating General Hancock to be in charge of the Union's defenses until Meade returns. Meanwhile, Hancock was debating if this was good ground to use as a battlefield.

We stood there, waiting. I could see Hancock and several commanders surrounding him as he debated with Howard.

I just stood there, my mind racing with possible outcomes and my heart thumped against my chest as I leaned my sword on my shoulder. Captain Touhy was next to me, there were only 2 companies of the 63rd with us today, I had to help Captain Touhy take charge of our company of 75 men.

I sighed. Touhy glanced at me.

"Are you alright lad?" he asked in his usual Irish brawl.

"I'm fine" I said as I wiped my forehead from sweat. I could hear the faint noises of the cannons and guns, I saw the smoke rising in the air.

"Some hell ain't it?" Touhy asked me.

"Sure is hell" I said. "Who's down there?"

"Buford's Calvary from what I heard" Touhy told me as he wiped his forehead as well, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Reb Generals' A.P Hill and Harry Heath are trying to take that ridge"

"What ridge is that sir?" I asked.

"Seminary ridge" He replied. "This here's the Cemetery Ridge"

"What's some important about these ridges?" I asked. He looked at me, in disbelief that I said that. I screamed at myself on the inside.

"Well," he said. He pointed his finger to the ridge ahead of us. "That ridge will help Lee get some guns up there as we hold this here ridge, he wants to try to cave our lines inwards and make us run so he can have an open road to Washington"

I nodded.

"You know why we have the advantage?" he questioned.

"Because we have the ridges and Lee don't?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said. I looked at him as if he was crazy. "The ridges are like hills, they are great positions for us, we can rain hell down on those Johnny Rebs and send 'em back to Richmond!"

I smiled slightly.

"Some say if we win this here battle," he said. "We may as well end the war, I bet this is Bobby Lee's last invasion plan"

I looked at him then at the battle ahead of us.

Time ticked by as the sun sank into the trees and darkness was over cast. Katara and Sokka arrived that night with an escort with the rest of the camp as we were to hold this hill along with the ridge.

I sat there that night, as a few faint sounds of fire was heard. I sighed as I ate some of my rations. I chewed on a piece of hardtack and swallowed it before I started talking.

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked.

"Nothing much" Sokka said. "It was a boring day"

"What about you?" Katara asked.

"Not much either," I said. "However there may be some action tomorrow"

"No fighting today?" she asked.

"No," I sad as I sat back in my chair. "It all took place out in Seminary Ridge out there"

I pointed to the ridge.

"I heard you guys lost a commander" Sokka reminded.

"Aye," I said. "I Corps General John Reynolds was killed today by some sharpshooters as I hear it"

"So who took over?" Sokka asked.

"General Hancock over there," I said pointing to his headquarters, a house down the side of the hill.

"What might happen tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"Don't know for sure yet," I said. "Like I said before, may be some action"

And boy was I right.

To be continued.


	23. The Wheatfield 2nd Day

Billy Yank

Ch.23: The Wheatfield (The 2nd Day)

I was outside of my tent, admiring the dawn that preludes the sun. It was an awesome sight, as I button my jacket up once more. I tightened my cuffs a bit.

"It is always beautiful" said a voice. I saw Captain Ryan coming up to me. "This time of day"

"Aye," I replied.

"After this war is over, I shall miss it very much" he said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Not the war," he said. "But before that"

I nodded in understanding as I continued to get myself prepared. Ryan set a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for today son?" he asked.

"I guess so" I said as I sat down in my chair and slid on my boots. "Does Hancock have any orders for us?"

"Not yet," he said. "Thank God"

I nodded in agreement.

"You are doing great as a commander," he told me. "I saw you leading the company, Captain Touhy came up to me yesterday and told me about you"

I felt my face flush, but it was truly an honor to have a higher rank talk about me.

Later that day, as the dawn turned into a light blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds, we had gotten orders about a fight down at the Wheatfield, right by Plum Run Creek. My brigade and another brigade would be going together to fight off the Rebs down there. I quickly ran to Katara and Sokka to bid my farewells.

"So it's another battle huh?" Sokka asked as he looked to the ground. I nodded. He extended his hand. "Good luck Aang"

I shook it.

"You two be careful up here," I warned them. "We heard the Union line on Seminary Ridge collapsed, Rebs might be coming today, everywhere"

They nodded. Sokka trudged away. Katara looked at me.

"Wow" she said.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Just the way," she paused as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ears. "You're going off to battle, this time leading the company"

"We're only reserves" I pointed out.

"Still," she said. I smiled.

"Katara," I said as I looked at her. "Remember the day Captain Ryan was promoted?"

She nodded. I lifted my hand and took off my cap.

"And how I was going to tell you something?"

She nodded again.

"Well I-"

"Lt. Hamilton!" came Captain Touhy's voice. I glanced over my shoulder.

"One minute sir!" I shouted. He nodded. I turned back to look at her.

"I'm really proud of you" she said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of everything you do," she said. "Your courage, your bravery, your loyalty"

I smiled. When she stopped, I looked at the ground. My hat was in my hands down by my side. I looked up at Katara, I managed to get enough willpower to spring forward, I placed my hand on her shoulder and pressed my lips to her's. I had not an idea on what I was doing, but she seemed to kiss back. I pulled away and without another word, I sprinted off to the line. I was at the front line and I drew my sword, leaving a very dazed Katara.

We marched out to the battlefield of the day. I slid my blade into my sheath and withdrew my gun. The Rebs continued to fire upon our men that were firing from the hill. We quickly ran to the hill to help assist our friends. We closed every gap there was as we fired upon them.

Men were moaning and yelling as they were hit. The Rebs climbed the Stony Hill. I pointed my gun at Reb and pulled the trigger. I saw him do a funny jump and he landed on the ground. I aimed my pistol at my next target and fired.

The smoke arose as every hour of one man's life time had ended in one minute. I fired my pistol, when I felt something hit my leg. I lost my step and fell to the ground. I groaned as some men came to help me.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked. I got up on my feet and shrugged their hands off. I then looked down and saw my sheath. I picked it up. It had a large dent.

"All be damned" I said as I examined the holder. A bullet made then dent! How close I was to being hit!

I quickly turned my head to battle, I saw the hand-to-hand combat begin as I ran to the battle. I took my sword in my hands and swung it around wildly.

For about an hour, I was engaged in hand to hand combat, way bloodier than the day at Antietam. I flailed my fists and sword around as I kicked, jabbed, punched and stabbed. I ended up receiving several wounds as we tried to drive the Rebs off the hill.

Another hour passed, evening was drawing near and the Rebs finally retreated. I clutched my arm, where a bullet reopened the wound I received at Fredericksburg. This time, the bullet dug a little bit deeper. I held my bleeding arm as I admired our work.

In another hour, the Union forces out at the Peach Orchard next to us, collapsed, sending another round of Rebs heading our way, starting up another battle. I couldn't stand to fight another hour. We were flanked so bad that we needed to retreat and so we did. We pulled out of our reserve and ran back to Cemetery Ridge. Our camp was spread out among the ridge as I finally found Sokka and Katara, I still clutched my bloody wound as I carried my sword in my hand. Katara, as always, quickly ran over to me as I nearly collapsed from the pain from the wound from Chancellorsville and the one today. She helped me down to lie against a boulder as she tended to my wound. I groaned slightly as she tried to clean out my wound.

"How's he doing?" Sokka asked.

"He was hit pretty bad" she told him. The same old story, Sokka comes, asks how I was doing, Katara answered that I would be fine however my wound was bad and so and so forth. As Sokka finally turned in for the night, I turned to look at Katara.

To be continued.


	24. The Rejected Confession

Billy Yank

Ch.24: The Rejected Confession

"Katara," I said as I stood up. She stood up as well. I grasped her hand with my strongest hand. This had to be the time to tell her. "Listen, about today"

"Aang why did you kiss me?" she quickly asked.

"How do you fare?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss me? Was it a one-time thing or something else?" she asked. She was really desperate to know my answer.

"Something else entirely" I replied.

"Aang,"

"Katara ever since I saw you," I began. "I had these feelings, at the time we first met, I thought it was a small feeling but when as the journey continued, they only grew"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Katara," I said as I put my strong hand to her cheek, brushing some wild tears from her eyes. I felt ready to say those three words. "I love you"

She was silent. She put her hand on top of mine and gently removed it. She looked up at me with an I'm-sorry look. Oh man, my worse fear.

Speak up. My mouth didn't even open. Dammit.

"We're in the middle of a battle," she said. "You're in the middle of a battle-mph!"

I cut her off, pressing my lips against her's. She immediately withdrew and looked at me, a bit of anger.

"I just said now is not the time!"

And she took off running. I took off my hat in anguish and I threw the hat to the ground in one violent movement.

"Dammit!" I cussed. The soldiers didn't even notice anything. I looked at my tattered hat on the ground. I bent down and picked it up. I saw Katara sitting on the ground, around a fire with Sokka. I felt the urge to walk over there and apologize. I took one step towards that direction and stopped. I looked at my hat and closed my eyes. I slipped it on my head and turned around, walking in the direction of my fellow comrades.

"Hey looky here Lt. Hamilton!" they greeted.

"Mind if I join ya?" I asked.

"Go on, sir, draw up a seat" said Lt. Hawkins. I sat down and looked at Captain Ryan, who decided to make talk with us.

"So how've you boys been?" Ryan asked.

"Mighty fine sir," said Lt. Hawkins.

"That was some battle today wasn't it?" asked Sergeant Kilroy, a corporal I appointed a few weeks ago.

"Sure was hell" I replied.

"Damn," Hawkins said. "I can't believe the Rebs flanked us today"

"I heard the Rebs won over Peach Orchard and the Wheatfield" I said.

"Sure as hell did" Sergeant Ross said, a sergeant in the other company. He took off his hat. "Damn, I just want this war over"

"Did you hear the Rebs made an attack today up that little rocky hill? Was it Round Top?" Kilroy asked.

"Yes," Ryan said. "Col. Vincent's brigade had occupied the hill, Rebs almost got it, luckily some colonel in the 20th Maine regiment made a charge down the hill to sweep off the Rebs"

"I heard Vincent was wounded" Ross said.

"Very well so Sergeant," Ryan replied. "I heard he might be dying"

"Glory," I said.

"No ideas for tomorrow sir?" Ross asked Ryan.

"No sergeant" Ryan said. "We may just be in defense tomorrow, we are occupying the hills and ridges we need"

"Reminds me of Fredericksburg, the Rebs holdin' up Mayre's Height" I quickly added.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed.

"I think we might be done here tomorrow" Kilroy predicted. "Then this war would be over"

I nodded in agreement.

"Soon we will be home with our loved ones," Hawkins said in a dreamy voice. "Get to see my kin"

I snuck a glance over at Katara, who still sat there, saddened. I turned my head back to my comrades.

"So Lt. Hamilton do you have any loved ones?" Ryan asked. I looked at him. He gave me a small smirk.

"No sir," I replied. I sighed. "I don't"

His smile disappeared and turned it into a frown.

"I'm sorry guys," I said. "I need to go"

"Aye," they replied. I stood up and walked away. I walked out to the stonewall, mapping the ridge. I sat on it, looking onwards. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" it was Ryan. I looked up at him. He took a seat next to me.

"No," I said.

"You told her right?" he asked me. I nodded. "What happened?"

"She said it wasn't the right time, and that I was in the middle of a battle" I said. I rested my chin my knee. "I just wish she could actually say "I don't like you" to my face. I understand why she wouldn't like me"

"And why's that?" he asked. I sighed again and looked at him.

"Look at me sir," I said, opening my arms for emphasis. "I'm only a soldier, someone who's been through hell, someone who's hurt and-"

"You are not only a soldier" Ryan assured. "You are more than that"

I huffed, blowing the bangs out of my eyes.

"Aang," he said. "You are a brave young lad, you are strong, smart, courageous and a strong leader. But you are also very kind, funny and very charming I might add"

I smiled slightly.

"I can't see why she wouldn't like you" Ryan said. "It may not be for the reason you think"

I sighed again. Ryan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait for her lad," he suggested. "I'm sure good will come of this"

"Thanks Captain sir," I said. He nodded.

"Any time Aang," he said. "And you know what, just call me John, but not in front of the others"

I chuckled slightly.

"Alright John," I said. He smiled and pat my shoulder. He got up and walked away. I stared back at the field ahead of me. I sighed. I got up and walked over the wall. I was about to turn in for the night as I trudged across the field but when I stopped at the tent. I noticed Katara sleeping inside, I shook my head and headed over to a nearby tree. I took a seat and rested against it. I took off my hat and laid it on my lap, just like the few hours before Antietam.

I allowed sleep take over me, as I uncomfortably rested against the tree. I woke up to the sound of the bugler. I groaned slightly as the notes rang in my ears.

To be continued.


	25. The Before Pt1

Billy Yank

Ch.25 pt.1: The Before

I slowly got up from where I was sitting, I slapped my hat against my knee to shake off any dirt or dust blown on it from the wind last night and slipped it on my head.

It was a very hot day, the humidity was causing me to sweat through my thick jacket already. I sighed as I headed over to my men, I picked up breakfast from the cook, eggs and some bacon. There wasn't a whole lot to go around but it worked. I sat with my men, eating as they chatted up a storm. One man noticed my presence.

"So how'd the Lieutenant fair last night?" he asked. "Got a good night's sleep sir?"

I raised my cup of coffee as a yes as I chewed my breakfast.

"That tree must have been real comfortable" he said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Didn't want to be cooped up in a hot tent I'll tell ya" I half-lied. "Last night was pretty damn hot as it was"

"Can't argue" the man said. I chuckled slightly as I ate some more. Ryan came up to us.

"Hey Lt. Hamilton," Ryan greeted. I looked up and saw him. "There's someone who wants to meet you"

I looked at my boys.

"Excuse me" I said. I got up and followed Captain Ryan over to the headquarters of Hancock and Meade. Captain Ryan brought me inside. I saw two men hovering over a desk with a map of the area unrolled over there.

"Sir?" Captain Ryan asked. They looked up. Ryan motioned me to come over to the men. "This is Lt. Hamilton, the youngest commander in the 63rd New York"

One man walked over to me.

"So you're the young lad who I've heard so much about" he said as he extended his hand. "My name is General Winfield Hancock"

I shook his hand.

"Aang Hamilton sir" I said. He cleared his throat as he released my hand. "John has been telling me much about you Lieutenant"

I bowed my head.

"Now there's nothing to be ashamed of" he said. I looked up. "I heard that you have strong loyalty to this regiment, you chased them down along with your friends so you could join backup"

"Yes sir" I said. "I never run from my duty"

"I can see that," he said. "I heard you have been leading your company pretty well lately"

"Yes sir" I said, nodding in conferment.

"I think you should be promoted soon"

My eyes widened.

"Sir," I said. "You might want to think that one through"

"I will," Hancock told me. "I don't give a promotion unless it is needed"

I smiled slightly.

"You make a very good officer," Hancock said. "Someday soon, you will be a lot like me"

I smiled wider at his joke.

"So sir?" I asked as he returned back to his map. He looked up. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," he said. "Today we're going to set a stronger defensive position around this ridge, I've heard the Confederates might make one more strike at us and we have to be ready for it"

I nodded.

"We're going to have our infantry men against the wall prepared for a strike and have our batteries fire from behind." He said. "Of course you guys will be on the ground, waiting for the strike while we fire"

"Some defense plan sir" I said. He chuckled slightly.

I left after about 15 minutes, I walked out the door when I bumped into someone.

"Pardon me" I said. I noticed I bumped into Katara. Great. She blushing madly.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Up late talkin' to my comrades," I said. "Fell asleep by that tree over there and got a rude awakenin' this morning"

She smiled slightly.

"I best be going" I said as I took off. I just couldn't face her again, after what happened last night. I sighed as I walked over to Captain Ryan and the other officers.

To be continued.


	26. The Defense pt2

Billy Yank

Ch.25 pt.2: The Defense

A couple of hours passed, nothing much was happening. Hancock was beginning to roll out the cannons. I was sitting against a tree, sharpening my blade as I heard footsteps coming up to me. I looked up and saw Katara. Oh great.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey" I mumbled as kindly as possible as I scratched my blade with the rock.

"Can I sit down?" she asked. I couldn't say no.

"Go ahead, take a seat" I said as I continued to rub my rock against the blade.

"Something wrong?" she asked. As if she didn't know, she rejected me last night and I felt so stupid.

"No" I muttered as I continued to strike my blade. I lifted it slightly to see the sun reflect off of it, apparently the steel contracted to much sun and hurt my eyes. I closed my eyes as an impulse. "Ow"

I opened them, blinked slightly and set my blade down. I sighed.

"So…" I began. "What are you and Sokka doing today?"

I tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"We don't know" she said. "What about you?"

I groaned.

"May fight again today" I said. She didn't say anything. I heard a loud boom and saw something hurling towards the camp. As an impulse, I quickly flung myself over Katara to block out the flying debris. It was shell! Soon cannons went off simultaneously, hitting our camp. There were men flying everywhere. I quickly took my chance to look at Katara who was near my chest. "Get out of here"

"Aang," she pleaded I got up and helped her up, I practically pushed her. "Get Sokka and get out!"

She quickly looked at me as she gave me a quick hug and a wish of good luck. She quickly ran as the shell came more frequently. Men began to form their ranks against the ridge as I quickly rejoined my company.

"Come on lads!" I shouted. They all huddled together, laying on the ground against the stonewall, waiting for the attack. Hancock ordered every man to duck as they would fire the cannons back. I lay on my stomach against the stonewall, I closed my eyes and jerked every time a cannon fired and landed near us. I covered my head with my arm as I rested the back of my head against the stones. Another cannon fired, the sound made me jerk my head a bit. I slightly lifted my head and looked at my men, they rested themselves against their rifles and the wall. "Keep down lads!"

I waited for that moment. I lowered my head. I couldn't see anything but the grass blowing softly with the wind. My hands began to quiver.

I prayed quietly, breathing against my chest.

"Dear God," I prayed. "Please be with us today, please help us win today, please help us defeat the Rebs and if I die, please help Katara and Sokka. Amen"

The man beside men said his prayers as I felt a hand on my back. It was Captain Ryan.

"You're doing good" he said. "Just keep your head down until your other captain comes with the order to rise, Hancock will keep firing no matter what until the Reb Infantry comes. When the order is given, make sure you have all your men rising that are not dead"

I nodded.

"Thank you" I managed to say, but it was muffled by how curled up I was. I heard the loud whizzing of the canister over above our heads as they slammed against the Rebel battery. Captain Ryan quickly dispersed. I lifted my head to look at my men. I looked side to side, somewhere eyeing over the wall, seeing the smoke dense in the air. I eyed the battlefield as I tried to see what was going on. I managed to glance over my shoulder, where I saw flames lit everywhere. I saw an ammunition cart explode and fly into the air as a shell dented the ground beneath it, creating a small crater. The dirt flew unto our backs and the ammunition cart flew behind us, behind the headquarters.

I closed my eyes again when another shell landed about ten feet away in front of me, the dirt flew into the air and splashed upon. Some dirt got into my eye as I tried to rub it free.

"Dammit!" I cussed.

"Give them the double-canister!" came a voice. I looked up and saw Hancock mounted bravely on a horse, using hand signals and ordering his artillery officers for a new round of a new kind of arm. A Colonel ran up to him. He begged Hancock not to ride on horseback but Hancock refused, saying that his life is not important.

I had to admire him. The cannon fire exchanged, we kill them, they kill us in return. This was how it was in the past two hours. I waited as I felt a little bit of cluster phobic. Then I heard an order.

"Rise up men!"

I heard the Reb fire seize as I stood up and drew my sword.

"COME ON BOYS GET UP!" I roared over the other commanders getting their boys up. My men rose and we saw a large group of Rebs heading right at us, at least three brigades. I swung my sword around. "STEADY!"

They pointed their guns at the enemy as they drew closer. Our cannons kept firing.

"AIM!"

I lifted sword then drew it back down.

"FIRE!"

My men pulled the triggers as I saw Rebs falling from our attack, but they came running fast. They were getting closer and closer each minute. Through the thick smoke, I could see their shapes as they finally made to the wall. We all quickly backed up, losing our ground. We quickly ran back and reformed our ranks and struck again.

"FIRE!"

The yells of anguish and bravery also mixed in with the yells of last sounds and wounding, it hurt my ears as the sounds of guns didn't make anything better. I withdrew my gun, leaning my sword on my shoulder and firing with one hand. I pulled back my flint and fired. I hit a Reb off the wall as he tumbled to the ground, tackling another. I fired again at one about to turn our cannons on us. He did a funny jump.

"Got me a Reb" I whispered to myself. I saw my men, frightened and flustering to reload. I heard Captain Touhy running to us.

"Come on men!" he yelped. "Fire!"

He swung his sword around as I heard Captain Ryan's voice.

"Come on lads!"

His company was quickly decreasing. I heard him yelp as he fell to the ground.

'NO!" I shouted. When Captain Ryan fell, the company began to panic. Colonel Bentley tried to calm them. I quickly stepped up. I ran into the front of my company and my other company. I raised my sword.

To be continued.


	27. The High Water Mark ch3

Billy Yank

Ch.25 pt. 3: The High Water Mark

"Lads!" I shouted over the roar of fighting. "We can do this!"

The men continued to frantically load.

"Come on men!" I shouted. "You are men! You are part of the Irish Brigade for Damn sakes!"

They began to pay attention to me.

"FOR GOD SAKES! FORWARD!" I shouted as I swung my sword high in the air. I turned and ran, I finally heard the men running behind me as we ran into combat. We fired our guns and entered hand to hand combat. I swung my sword, slashing a Reb's throat then shooting at his stomach. He fell to the ground as I jumped over him to my next opponent.

I felt something crash against my face as I fell to the ground, I was pinned to the ground by a man as he almost hit me again, I gripped his rifle before he could swing it at me and I struggled to push him off. I breathed unevenly as I huffed and puffed, I finally began to sat up, my strength overcoming his. I managed to take control of the weapon and I used the rear to swing it at his face. It hit him and I followed my hit with a punch directly at his nose. He yelped as he weakened his grip. I picked up my fallen sword and stabbed him before he could lay at punch on me. I saw the blood oozing unto my sword as I withdrew it and kicked him off of me. He fell to the ground, stomach down, hands above his head and eyes closed.

I couldn't help but feel bad. I got up to my feet and ran deeper into the battle, being hit and scratch by bullets as I continued to enter the heart of the battle. I tried to save my comrades when I saw them near death and I tried to save myself.

The battle raged on and on as more blood was spilled. Guns blasted each other. The man next to me was aiming his gun at a Reb and he was hit before he could pull the trigger, I felt his blood land right on my cheek. It was disgusting as the man clutched his eye and fell to the ground. I ran forward, swinging my sword.

"COME ON LADS!" I hollered. "WE CAN MAKE 'EM RUN!"

As I lunged forward, I felt something slam right into my leg. I nearly collapsed at the pain, as I clutched it. Every battle, I get a damn bloody wound that can cost me my life!

I held my wound as I fell on my one knee, I groaned in pain as I heard a loud Rebel yell. I saw a gray uniform man about to come at me with his rifle, raised above his head. I quickly reacted by picking up a fallen pistol, it was well loaded and I fired it. The man fell on top of me as I pushed off the heavy, fat man off of me. I quickly got up, picked up my sword and ran further, ignoring my wound.

I saw bodies all over the place through the thick smoke, rifles surrounding them, I saw the Confederate flag still waving proud in the air as it was stained with smoke and holed by bullets. I turned my head, glancing over my shoulder and saw our's still standing tall. The flags collided eventually as the battle became even more gruesome.

The yells and bangs rang in my ears, causing me to go deaf and eventually bleed if this keeps going. I threw myself at the Rebs, swinging my sword around as I fended for myself. I ignored the searing pain of my wound as I kept fighting.

We fought off the flanking Confederates as our neighboring brigades and regiments literally threw hell at the Rebs. No gun was silent, nothing was silent. Our cannons kept booming as we tried to regain lost ground.

Bullets whizzed past in my ear as I tried to figure out which side was winning. We pushed harder and harder as we began to push the Rebs out of our ridge, more and more kept coming. It was becoming impossible but we fought harder and harder and stronger and stronger. I could hear the moans of the wounded in my ears as I furrowed my brow and fought my true hardest. I managed to reach the wall as Rebs began to run and duck for cover.

It was the high water mark, where the Rebs have gotten slow close by flanking us and destroying the center of the second corp. I received more wounds, even more than any other battle I fought, even Antietam.

The end finally came as the fighting began to seize and many arms went in the air as we began to take prisoners. Some that hadn't got over the wall, the newly arrivals, we helped over as they surrendered, dropping their guns. The Rebs' brigades were broken down by death and captured as we finally began to see the smoke clearing. We faced the wall as we all gathered at the wall.

"FREDERICKSBURG! FREDERICKSBURG!" we chanted towards Bobby Lee wherever he was. I chimed in as we continued to chant that battlefield we remembered as our most humiliating defeat. We continued to scream as we waved our hats and swords in the air, sending Lee and his remaining men the message.

Three days, three bloody days. I slipped my hat back on my head as I scanned the field, I could see the wounded men slowly getting up and limping away, I could hear faint sounds of guns going off but it was starting to be the end. I stayed there as I waited to see if it was the final fight, in which it was.

I turned around and began to limp towards the back of the line. I used my sword to stab the ground to help me support myself. I limped towards the camp as I crossed through the smoke, I limped over dead bodies, littering the area, I saw their darkened faces, clouded with smoke, hot as the sun. I finally got the area were little bodies were around as I saw someone coming towards me. It was soft stepping from what my ears heard, but of course my hearing wasn't good after the hour of fighting. But I did hear a yelp.

"AANG!"

To be continued.


	28. The Aftermath pt4

Billy Yank

Ch.25 pt.4: The Aftermath

I saw Katara bolting towards me, she threw herself at me, her arms wrapped tight around my neck, I dropped my sword and went from shock to content in matter of seconds, I wrapped my arms around her waist as I buried my face into her hair, it was the most closest hug she had ever given me. I could feel her tears staining my uniform.

"Aang," she breathed. "You survived"

"I did" I said, still in shock I survived the bloody scene. "I did"

"Aang," she said. "I'm so sorry"

"You did nothing wrong," I cooed. I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Oh Aang," she cried in hysterics, she whispered into my shoulder. "I love you...I love you"

Wait….did she just say she loved me?

She pulled away from the hug as she still had her arms wrapped around my neck and mine against her waist.

"You love me?" I asked as we were inches apart. She closed her eyes, a tear escaping, she smiled. I removed one hand from her waist and brushed it away.

"Yes," she said. "I do love you, very much and I'm sorry I ran away last night"

"No" I said. "You had every right, I should be the one sorry, kissing you like that"

"We're both sorry," she compromised. I chuckled a little bit at her statement. I smiled.

"So if I kiss you now, you won-"

She cut me off, her lips were well against mine as she put everything into that kiss, I began to kiss back, pulling her closer, eyes closed enjoying the moment. I couldn't believe it! I was kissing her! The girl I loved actually loved me back! Thank God!

I felt the need of oxygen coming towards me as we both had the same sense and pulled away, breathing unevenly and blushing like crazy.

"Wow" was all I could say. I heard someone coming up to me as I still held Katara in my arms.

"Lieutenant sir" said a man, identified as a sergeant. He rested his gun on his shoulder as he saluted. I released my arm and saluted back, still wrapping one arm around her waist.

"What is it Sergeant?" I ordered.

"Captain Ryan sir," he replied. "He is believed to be dying and he wishes to see you"

"No," I whispered.

"Please sir," he said. "The Captain only wants to see you and talk to you"

I looked at Katara.

"I'll be right back" I said as I pecked her on the cheek. I quickly followed the Sergeant to the Captain, resting his back against a tree where he fell. He was holding his abdomen. Two men were crouched down, holding him up by the back and holding his arm. He was breathing very irregular and his voice was very hoarse. I knelt down, ignoring my hurt leg, and slipped my hand on his that rested on his knee. "Captain Ryan sir"

"Aang," he breathed. His voice was very quiet and weak. "Aang can you hear me?"

"Yes sir" I said, giving him a slight nod.

"Aang," he said. "I want you to know,"

He kept pausing as tears began to form in my eyes, knowing this was his last good-bye.

"I want you to know," he repeated as he winced and stopped breathing for a moment, he resumed his quiet breathing. "I want you to know that I have taken a strong liking in you in the past year"

I nodded.

"I con-consider y-you like a son I wish I had" he stuttered. "I wanted you t-to know that"

"Sir," I said as I reached up to took off my hat. I set it on my chest. "I want you to know sir, that you were like a father to me"

He managed to give out a small laugh.

"My time is coming," he said. "I hope God will let me in"

"He will sir," I said.

"I placed an request to Hancock, who saw me fall today," he began to say. "I requested that you sh-should be p-promoted once more"

I didn't seem a bit surprised by this.

"I-I want you to take my place," he said. "Y-you…can h-handle that right?"

I nodded.

"Yes sir," I said. ""It is impossible to begin to learn that which one thinks one already knows"

He smiled, a bit wider than I expected.

"Y-you have…lead…my company strongly Lt. H-Hamilt-ton" he stuttered. "I s-saw you join my other company and led them into battle…with…with more courage tha..ever"

A tear slipped from my eye. He winced again, stiffening.

"Good-bye Lt. Hamilton," he said. "I wish the best of luck to you"

I gave him one last salute and he weakly returned it with his bloody hand. It twitched as he laid it back down, he breathed in and I felt his hand from under my hand, go limp as he exhaled and died. Another tear slipped as the men looked down at him with sorrow. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand as I got a good look at John.

His eyes were closed, his hat was gone, showing his bald head. His head was tilted to the side a bit and his bloody hand rested on the ground.

"I'm sorry sir," one of the privates said. I looked at them as I sighed.

"I want him to be taken back home to his loved ones" I ordered as I stood up. "If that can be managed"

They nodded and replied with a 'yes sir'. They saluted as I walked off. I wiped my tears away with the hand that held my hat. Katara found me and came up to me, she held my sword in her hands. She had it lying on the palms of her hands, her fingers wrapped around it as she handed it to me. I took it and slid it into my sheath. She put a hand on my cheek.

"Captain Ryan's gone," I whispered. She hugged me for comfort as I didn't bother to wrap my arms around her, they were dropped by my side as I rested my chin on her should, remembering the great times of Captain John Ryan.

To Be Continued.


	29. The Hospital pt5

Billy Yank

Ch.25 pt.5: The Hospital

The sun was beginning to set as I walked back to the camp, I looked around me. Fewer men than this morning, you can easily see. Familiar faces gone, familiar voices disappeared. I sighed. Some tents were still burning from the early cannon fire. However, the men were celebrating their victory, even if our comrades were gone.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Katara.

"Hey Aang," she greeted. I put my arm around her. I felt pain hit my calf. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"My leg just…hurts" I said.

"You should go the hospital and get it checked out" she advised me.

"No," I said. "Many others are inside, worse pain than me"

"You need to get it checked out Aang," Katara told me. "This is serious"

"Katara," I said. "I've handled wounds like this before"

"Yeah," she said. "But if you keep putting it off, you can get sick and you would probably die"

"Fine I'll go" I said, defeated. She nodded as I stalked away, I limped across the field and walked towards the Field hospital. There was a nurse standing at the doorway of the barn that we took to use as the hospital.

"May I help you sir?" she asked.

"I need a surgeon" I said. "My leg took a bullet and I need to get it treated"

She nodded.

"Come with me" she beckoned. I followed her inside, I looked around. I heard moans and screams as amputation was being held. I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"NO NOT MY LEG!"

You could hear his screams over the medical saw, freeing his leg. He screamed louder and louder as others were on the ground, holding their arms, legs, abdomens, even their heads. It was all crowded, I saw a doctor with a bucket full of limbs walking passed me, he didn't even look pale. I could see the blood covering the man's apron and the bucket.

I looked around, I felt sick. A man came up with me, he had a big scarlet spot on his apron right at his stomach and he held a towel, wiping his hands off.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked. I looked at him. He was a very plump fella.

"I need to have my leg checked out" I said. "I have a bullet lodged in my calf"

He nodded.

"Come with me" he said. We walked over to a clear space right near his workspace. He motioned me to the table right next to me. "Please sit"

I nodded as I took a seat on his table.

"Which leg is it?" he asked. I showed him my right. He gently lifted it up and rolled up my trousers. He inspected it carefully. "Oh yes, there is certainly a bullet in there. But it is not very bad as most leg wounds"

He snuck a glance at the room. It was hot and stuffy as the men continued to pile in. I saw a wounded man walk passed me, he clutched his eye as he limped on. The doctor worked on my leg, I was screaming a little bit. But it seemed muffled by the other scrams going on around me.

He finally removed the bullet, he examined my leg some more.

"You just need it bandaged" he said. "Also cleansed a little bit. I'll be right back"

He walked away and I looked around. It was an awful site really, I still felt like I was going to gag at any moment. More and more men kept coming, I saw them walking through the entrance, most were helping each other. The man came back.

He rubbed a sponge on my wound and I tensed up a bit.

"Will hurt a bit sir" he assured.

He continued to operate on my leg as I looked around.

"Must have been some battle" he said as he took notice of my attention to the wounded. "And to think they are the lucky ones"

My face fell, I turned my head away and closed my eyes, I hung my head.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I stated.

"I heard the Rebs gave a great blow today" he said. I nodded. "What was it like out there?"

"Bloody and hot" I said. He chuckled slightly.

"I guess that was the case," he said. "I got so many patients I won't be able to sleep tonight let alone eat"

"Thank you" I thanked. "For taking care of my wound"

"Aye," he replied. "Just about done here"

He finished up wrapping my wound up, I could see the hole in my upper calf. It was beginning to scab over. I could see the bullet that landed in my leg in the first place, placed on the table. That metal thing was in my body! I felt my lunch coming upstream as I quickly swallowed it, despite the taste. I gave a disgusted sound when the man finished. He tightened the knot and got a good look at me.

"You are free to go now," he said. I got off the table and nodded my thanks, I walked away. I exited the building and looked for Katara and Sokka. I found Katara walking towards me, I limped over to her. O stopped right in front of her.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Minor wound" I said. "No amputation"

She nodded, I grasped her hand.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get back to the camp"

She nodded as we made our way towards the camp. I entered the camp and looked around. Fewer men than yesterday I can tell you that much. Familiar faces were gone, familiar voices disappeared. I looked to my right. I saw groups of men, dressed in butternut clothing huddled together.

"Those are the captured" she said. I nodded. I saw a familiar face. I saw him, his back leaned against a tree, his leg bent upwards and his arm rested against his, his head was hung and his black shaggy hair was blocking his face. His other leg was extended on the ground as he lifted his head to shake the hair out of his eyes. "Aang?"

I looked at my girlfriend.

"Uh," I said. "Excuse me for a moment"

She nodded. I limped over to the boy. He seemed to hear m stepping because he looked up.

"What do you want?" he snapped. His face was darkened with smoke and dirt.

"I came over to say Hi" I said.

"Do I know you?" he asked bitterly.

"You don't remember me?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Mind if I take a seat?"

He shrugged slightly, I sat down next to him.

"Sure was hell today wasn't it Johnny Reb" I said. He agreed. "I gotta hand it to ya Rebs, almost flanked us today and yesterday"

"Almost" he spat bitterly.

"Your father here?" I asked. He looked at me. I caught notice as his scar.

"No," he said. "He was killed at Chancellorsville"

"Damn," I said. "Well at least he won't hurt ya anymore"

He looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You sure you don't remember me?" I asked. I noticed his angry face turn into a more saddened and a more shocked face.

"Wait," he said as he unbent his knee. "You're that Yankee kid I bumped into during the winter. You're the one who was looking for your company"

I nodded.

"I guess you found them" he said.

"Sure did," I said. "And I took your advice not to travel down that road you were at, we escaped them 15,000 guns"

He laughed, bitterly.

"So I never caught your name" I said.

"I'm Zuko Johnson" he said. I extended my hand and he looked at me, surprised but then took it. We shook hands.

"Aang Hamilton" I said. We released our handshake.

"So I see you were bumped up," he said, noting my badges. "What are you now?"

"A Lieutenant" I stated, a bit of pride.

"They must be bold enough to give a 16 year old a higher rank" he said. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm 17" I corrected.

"Sorry," he said.

"No problem" I said. We were silent for a long while.

"So why are you fightin' this war?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He looked at me. He was about to answer, but he was thinking it through.

"I want to save my country" he said. "Why are you?"

"To free the slaves of course" I answered. He huffed.

"What's wrong with the way we live?" he asked. I couldn't answer that one. "Can't you live how you want to live and let us live how we want to live?"

I shrugged a bit.

"This war has gotten worse than we ever thought it would" I stated. He agreed again.I looked at him, I wanted to change the subject. "So where are you from?"

"Alabama" he answered. "You?"

"New York" I responded.

"I reckon I never been to New York" Zuko said.

"Reckon I've never been to Alabama either" I said. He chuckled slightly.

We continued to talk, until Sergeant Hawkins came up.

"Sir" he greeted with a salute. I got up and saluted back. "Colonel Kelly wishes to speak with you"

I looked at Zuko.

"I'll see you around Johnny Reb" I said.

"See you around Billy Yank" he responded. I smiled and walked with Sergeant Hawkins.

To be continued.


	30. The Celebration

Billy Yank

Ch.26: The Celebration

I followed Sergeant Hawkins over to Colonel Kelly, our brigadier leader. Kelly stood straight, with broad shoulders and a serious expression on his face.

I stopped when I was right in front of him and I saluted. He didn't bother to return it.

"So you are the Lieutenant Hamilton I have been hearing about" He stated in a gruff voice. I nodded.

"Yes sir" I said, quivering a bit.

"Well I saw you fight today" he said. He paused, I bowed my head in shame. "And let me tell you, it was the most damnest thing I ever saw"

I looked up at him as he chuckled a bit.

"Sir?" I asked. He smiled. He extended my hand as I took it.

"You are a very noble lad," he said in a happy Irish brawl. "Captain Ryan told me all about you"

My heart sank.

"He was a great lad" I managed to say as I remembered him.

"That he was," Kelly replied. "I heard he requested you to take his place"

I looked at him.

"Colonel Bentley!" he shouted.

"Sir!" the Colonel of my regiment replied with a salute.

"See to it that Captain Hamilton gets his captain badges as soon as he can" Kelly said. I looked at him.

"Captain sir?" I asked.

"Aye," he replied. "It is time you get promoted"

I felt a small smile appear on my face.

"You will take Captain Ryan's place" he said as Bentley came back with a new set of badges. He handed it to me. I looked at it and then at him. I saluted to him and he returned it. "Congratulations Captain Hamilton"

I nodded and soon I took off. I slowly limped over to a fire, were some of my comrades were gathered around. Lt. Hawkins and some remaining privates. I took a seat as the men were talking on and on about today.

"Well looky here!" one of the privates hooted. "It's our fearless leader Lt. Hamilton!"

I smiled. One of the privates took out something, it was whiskey in a square metal case, the cap screwed tightly on the spout.

"If the Lieutenant will honor me" he said as he handed me the whiskey. I took it, unscrewed the cap and brought the spout to my mouth and took a quick sip, tossing my head back slightly to get the whiskey in my mouth. I removed it and passed it to Lt. Hawkins. I blinked twice at how strong the whiskey was.

"Whew that's strong!" I exclaimed. The men howled in laughter.

We talked that night, many other privates joined us. Someone came over with a guitar as he played a few tunes and we sang along. It was an enjoyable night, but it would have been better if those we lost were here with us.

It was about midnight when I walked towards the tent. I collapsed on my bed roll and turned on my side to face a sleeping Katara. I smiled as I kissed her cheek for a good night.

"Good night" I whispered. She smiled and got closer to me for warmth, I didn't know what to do but by an impulse I wrapped my arm around her. Her smile only broadened. I smiled as I settled into a good night's sleep.

To be continued.


End file.
